Kαtsudon
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Colección de historias cortas. • Intentando descifrar las expresiones de su mentor, Yūri descubre que su motivación no solo ha sido Viktor, sino él mismo.
1. Siempre has sido tú

_Yuri! on Ice_ no me pertenece. El Vándalo Ruso sí c:

* * *

Kαtsudon

I

Siempre hαs sido tú

Para el pequeño Yūri, Viktor Nikiforov es enorme, inalcanzable.

Se ve pequeño, bajito y gordito deslizándose entre risas sobre el hielo del castillo Hasetsu en compañía de Yu-chan. Era feliz, no lo niega, pero aún así…

Viktor danza con la larga cabellera de plata meciéndose al ritmo de sus pasos. El hielo bajo sus pies es su reino y aquellos quienes siguen obnubilados sus movimientos desde la tribuna son sus súbitos, y lo sabe muy bien. Les lanza una sonrisa capaz de destruir un castillo mientras realiza la última pirueta de su programa sabiéndose el foco de todas las miradas. Empero ignora que lejos, en las islas encantadas del país del Sol Naciente, Yūri ha descubierto por primera vez lo que _realmente_ significa patinar una historia sobre el hielo.

A los trece años Yūri jura para sí que pondrá cada gramo de sus fuerzas en su entrenamiento para, algún día tal vez, cruzarse con él en los pasillos tras bambalinas.

Los años pasan con la rapidez de un parpadeo, y Yūri ha dejado de ser el niño soñador de trece años para pasar a ser un joven de veintitrés igualmente soñador… Empero siente que todavía le falta _algo_ , como si hubiera venido al mundo sin una pieza; algo que nunca tuvo, pero que igualmente extraña con dolorosa vehemencia.

Se cruza con Viktor un par de veces por los pasillos y no puede evitar observarlo con avidez. Yūri piensa que su voz es suave y sus movimientos delicados, pero siente la presencia de Viktor como un portentoso rayo de luz capaz de encandilar al mundo con su magnánimo reverbero. Entonces baja la cabeza de forma inconsciente y por su mente aletea el vago deseo de que Viktor alguna vez diga su nombre con aquella voz tan suave, para después iluminar su rostro con esa sonrisa suya tan particular.

Se siente pequeño de repente. O tal vez siempre lo ha sido, pero es recién ahora que lo nota. ¿Debería alguien como él caminar entre gigantes como ellos? ¿Tan siquiera tiene el derecho de deslizarse sobre la misma pista que ellos? En la mente de Yūri comienzan a dibujarse las sombras del temor y la duda.

Y entonces todo el peso de su soledad hace mella en él en esta noche después de su triste actuación en el Grand Prix. Se siente absurdo y solo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enclaustrado entre las estrechas paredes del servicio de hombres, se permite llorar.

Las palabras del Vándalo Ruso son duras y frías como el hielo mismo, pero a pesar de que duelen, Yūri puede identificar en ellas un resabio de verdad que luego lo confirma con doloroso acierto el mismísimo Viktor. El hombre le sonríe con la misma condescendencia que podría darle a un niño que pide un caramelo, y le pregunta con voz amable si desea una fotografía con él. Yūri, destrozado ante la abrumadora realidad, se marcha con el corazón en un puño y la certeza de que Viktor es –y seguirá siendo por toda la eternidad- un ente inalcanzable, y que la distancia entre ambos ha crecido todavía más.

Regresa a casa resignado e infinitamente cansado, sin saber que pronto su vida habrá de sufrir una gigantesca sacudida el día que se encuentra al inalcanzable Viktor Nikiforov en las termas de su familia.

Y ahora, mientras se desliza sobre el hielo del castillo como en los viejos tiempos, al son de _Ai ni tsuite_ , Yūri intenta descifrar la mirada celeste de Viktor clavada en él.

Cuenta una historia, está seguro. Cuando lo vuelve a mirar después del primer salto le parece entrever una mirada de ánimo que luego muda a otra de sorpresa, y después a otra más llena de satisfacción.

Por la mente se le pasa la efímera idea de que los mares celestes en los ojos de Viktor son espejos.

Gira de nuevo. La mujer más bella de toda la ciudad comienza a desplegar sus artes de seducción para atraer al hombre que, muy a pesar de su indiferencia, no puede dejar de observarla con minúsculas muestras de interés que solo ella puede detectar. La mirada de Viktor no se aparta. Vuelve a realizar otro salto y recuerda que su _Eros_ es la reencarnación de aquel pensamiento sencillo que Viktor aprobó con una sonrisa sincera, pasando por alto la vergüenza de su pupilo. Y lo vuelve a mirar; la sonrisa aletea en los labios de Viktor, puede verlo. Y Yūri se siente feliz.

Cuando le da punto final al programa apenas le restan fuerzas para respirar, sin embargo corre hacia Viktor con renovado ímpetu, ansioso por oír su veredicto. Quiere decirle un montón de cosas, pero no sabe por dónde empezar, así que decide mirarlo a los ojos.

Y lo ve.

Imágenes rápidas e inconexas llegan en ventarrón a su cabeza.

Y lo descubre: siempre ha sido él.

Viktor es su modelo a seguir, su guía y su norte.

Pero siempre ha sido él.

La motivación siempre ha sido suya –comprende-, porque en el fondo nunca ha querido ser como Viktor, sino que siempre ha deseado caminar a su lado hombro con hombro. Quiere que Viktor lo llame por su nombre, que lo vea como su igual.

Ahora, mientras lo abraza en con fuerza en un arranque de locura, Yūri sabe que Viktor ya no es inalcanzable como en otros tiempos; también sabe que han comenzado a caminar juntos por una senda nueva y que pronto será reconocido por él, y aquello hace que su corazón lata con furia en su pecho.

Mientras escucha con atención el veredicto de Viktor y se posiciona en el podio, siente otra cosa: allá en el fondo, entre las viseras y el corazón, el peso de la soledad y el desánimo se hace un poco más liviano.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: caí irrevocablemente en los encantos de _YoI_. Fue inevitable desde el primer capítulo.

La idea vaga de este sencillo fic comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza desde el primer _Eros_ de Yūri, y después de numerosas postergaciones la pude poner en papel. Estuve pensando en una pequeña colección de viñetas sobre el acercamiento entre estos dos y cómo Yūri va desmitificándolo de a poquito, viendo a Viktor como un humano extraordinario más que esa suerte de deidad que veía antes. Por supuesto, me gustaría incluir otros personajes –YurioMinamiChrisPichitlesllamam- para darle algo de sazón (?).

Espero que les haya gustado c:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

21 de Noviembre de 2016, lunes.


	2. Charla de sobremesa

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

II

Chαrlα de sobremesα

Pasados unos días después de toda la algarabía inicial por el veredicto de Viktor, Yūri decidió que era el momento de saldar una promesa con su nuevo mentor.

Así se lo comunicó a Viktor una tarde de viernes después de un entrenamiento particularmente pesado. El joven ruso lo miró sin entender por un largo par de segundos, hasta que, al mirar la expresión dibujada en el rostro de su pupilo, dedujo que era por aquel pacto sellado antes del _Eros_ y que él había olvidado con asombrosa rapidez.

—¡Yūri! —dijo con alegría—. Con la cara que pones parece que soy culpable de un crimen terrible. ¡Vamos! Es porque me dijiste que comeríamos tazón de cerdo si me quedaba, ¿verdad?

El chico sonrió con un resabio de timidez al saber sus pensamientos al descubierto.

—Sí —confirmó.

—Solo estaba esperando que me lo digas —dijo Viktor—, porque supongo que la cuenta la vas a pagar tú.

Quedaron entonces ir juntos a un viejo restaurante a las afueras del centro el sábado por la noche. Yūri sabía que Viktor era el fanático número uno de la sazón de su madre, pero deseaba que conociera uno de sus lugares preferidos en la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Viktor se dejó llevar con la docilidad de un niño curioso, y Yūri pensó que su mentor estaba muy lejos de serlo a pesar de que solía comportarse como uno.

La dueña del restaurante lo conocía desde pequeño y lo saludó con afecto, pero al reconocer al personaje que lo acompañaba duplicó su servilismo de forma significativa.

—No es común que una estrella del patinaje se siente a comer mi _katsudon_ —dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada de Viktor. Les ofreció el mejor lugar en la terraza, a la vista del parque de cerezos—. Pidan todo lo que quieran. La casa invita —agregó con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro, y a Yūri no le quedó otra cosa más que aceptar.

Cuarenta minutos después, cuando Viktor bebía su primera copita de sake, advirtió que su pupilo se encontraba distraído, todavía sin terminar su comida.

—Yūri —lo llamó. El joven levantó la cabeza de su plato—. Quieres decirme algo y no sabes por dónde empezar, ¿cierto? Suéltalo.

Efectivamente había una razón más para llevar a Viktor hasta un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Algo en lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía varios días.

—¡Yūri!

—¡Sí! —el muchacho se sobresaltó.

—Su-él-ta-lo.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí, Viktor? —preguntó finalmente en un arranque de valentía.

Viktor Nikiforov se quedó con la copita suspendida delante de sus labios, ligeramente sorprendido por el repentino envalentonamiento de su pupilo, que era tan pronto a la timidez cuando se trataba de lidiar con él. Sopesó con cuidado la pregunta.

—¿Estuviste pensando en Yurio, acaso? —comenzó con cautela.

—Su técnica es perfecta, y yo…

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo sobre él, Yūri? —El chico pensó que Viktor era un as a la hora de evadir preguntas directas. Asintió.

—Antes no era así —empezó Viktor después de beber un sorbo de su copita de sake—. Es decir, siempre fue un pequeño portento del patinaje, pero tenía una actitud diferente. Antes sonreía mucho y hablaba sin parar.

»Lo conocí un día que vino de la mano de su abuelo a las pistas. Tenía alrededor de nueve años por aquel tiempo. —Sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo sumamente dulce—. Hacía mucho frío y nosotros practicábamos para la clasificación al Grand Prix. Yakov pensó que si lo entrenábamos desde pequeño sería un genio grandioso. Desde entonces su abuelo lo traía todos los días a la pista del patinaje.

A Yūri le costó imaginarse al Vándalo Ruso como un niño pequeño y sonriente, porque siempre lo había visto con el rostro serio y siempre pronto a la ira.

—Un día, hace dos años, vino solo —continuó Viktor—. Había faltado por un par de días a las prácticas. Pensamos que su abuelo no había podido traerlo por alguna razón, pero pronto supimos que no era así. El abuelo había muerto de forma repentina.

»Supimos después que Yuri vivía solo con el viejo y que al ser todavía menor de edad podían llevárselo a un orfanato. Yakov se hizo cargo de él y se las arregló para que viviera en un departamento cercano a las pistas.

»Entonces cambió mucho. Yuri no lloró ni una sola vez, ni dijo palabra alguna sobre lo acontecido. Empecé a observarlo con más atención y descubrí que todas sus emociones las descargaba en la pista de patinaje, siempre esforzándose en los tecnicismos hasta hacerlo casi perfectos. Empero muy pocas veces lo vi disfrutando lo que hacía, como si algo lo estuviera forzando a alejarse de sentimentalismos.

Yūri pensó en el chico y una enorme sensación de pena lo invadió. Lo imaginó en esos momentos solo en un departamento pequeño en San Petersburgo bebiendo una taza de té en absoluta soledad y sintió que le había arrebatado algo. Dirigió su mirada a Viktor, que había guardado silencio después de su relato.

—Si sabías que era un genio y que estaba tan solo, ¿entonces por qué tú…?

—¿… Por qué lo abandoné? —Una sombra de sonrisa pasó fugaz por los labios del joven ruso—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir, Yūri?

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, Yūri. Como tu _coach_ debo ser sincero contigo. No lo he dejado atrás, ¿sabes? Él es un profesional en el aspecto técnico, pero le falta emotividad, regresar a la inocencia que tenía cuando su abuelo vivía. Si me tenía a su lado tal vez seguiría igual de ensimismado que ahora. Pienso que la distancia conmigo le hará bien.

—No creo que se haya reprimido tanto —objetó Yūri—. Después de que volvimos de la cascada estaba diferente, y su _Ágape_ estuvo genial.

—Entonces también lo notaste, ¿cierto? —dijo Viktor—. Esa fue la mejor presentación que vi de él después de la muerte de su abuelo. Pero todavía le falta explorar un poco más sus emociones.

Yūri lo recordó aquel día en la cascada, infinitamente vulnerable y mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo había visto nunca. Se reprendió mentalmente por no verlo como el adolescente que todavía era y se esforzó por imaginarlo como una pequeña pelusa rubia acompañada de un hombre mayor. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo le decía que el quinceañero no estaría tan contento de oír las deducciones de Viktor.

—Habla con él —dijo entonces Viktor.

—¿Qué?

—Que hables con Yuri si es que te preocupa tanto. Las redes sociales son muy útiles en estos casos, ¿sabes? —y su voz volvió a tener ese tono desenfadado de siempre.

—¡Pero seguro él no querrá hablar conmigo! —protestó Yūri.

—Probablemente sí —razonó Viktor con una pose pensativa—. Tal vez patalee un poco, profiera una blasfemia o te suelte un bufido molesto como esa gata tan arisca que tiene como mascota, pero se le pasará. Le hará bien hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Yūri se preguntó por qué demonios le estaba haciendo repetir a Viktor cada palabra.

—Sí —replicó este con paciencia—. Que te preocupes por él habla muy bien de ti. Quizás con el pasar del tiempo puedan ser amigos. —La perspectiva le hizo sonreír a Yūri.

—Hablaré con él —prometió—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué me escogiste a mí por encima de su técnica?

Viktor le lanzó una mirada inteligente antes de beber lo que le quedaba del sake, y respondió con voz misteriosa.

—Cuando obtengas el oro tal vez te lo diga.

Pasaron el resto de la velada charlando sobre Yurio, sobre Yakov, el Grand Prix y lo bueno que sabía el tazón de cerdo de la señora Ueno. Cuando Viktor había bebido lo suficiente como para empezar a parlotear con alegría sobre cosas que no venían al caso, Yūri decidió que era momento de llevarlo a casa.

Después de recostarlo en la cama con ayuda de su hermana, Yūri observó su rostro dormido por un momento.

—Viktor —dijo mientras acariciaba al caniche marrón del ruso que le meneaba la cola—. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Esto fue rápido para mis parámetros normales de conti (XD). Quise publicarlo convenientemente antes de desaparecer para empezar los rituales satánicos de fin de semestre –te veo, embriología (?).

El Vándalo Ruso me parece un personaje muy interesante e intenté explorarlo de forma sencilla desde la perspectiva del bueno de Viktor. Espero que haya quedado bien c:

Estoy MUY contenta por el recibimiento que me dieron en el fandom. Súper agradecida con ustedes, posta. Tengo escritas dos viñetas más hasta ahora (una de Viktor y otra de la madre de Yūri) que espero postear pronto. Cabe destacar que esto lo estoy haciendo a ciegas, porque todavía no vi el capítulo de hoy, si es que este ya salió. En fin…

-se va a buscar la gallina negra, las velas rojas y el cuchillo de plata-

»Katsura-Sunoichi.

»Luisa: Yūri es _amorsh_ , y ya te comenté las razones por las que me gusta Viktor -desenrolla el papiro.

»Fangirl: Me siento súper tranquila por lo que decís. Siempre me cuesta un poco poner en papel las cosas, pero es genial saber que te gustó como traté a Yūri. Gracias.

»haneko-san.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

23 de Noviembre de 2016, miércoles.


	3. La marcha de la oruga

_Discl_ _α_ _imer_ _α_ _pplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

III

Lα mαrchα de lα orugα

Oye el sonido de la tribuna expectante. Pronto anunciarán su nombre, lo sabe. Estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza una última vez.

—Representando a Rusia: Viktor Nikiforov.

Inspira profundo. Suspira. Y sale.

 _Colecciona mariposas desde que tiene memoria._

Recuerda un momento en su infancia, en un campo de margaritas de la mano de su madre: una mariposa de color azul se posó en su nariz por un corto segundo. Recuerda su sorpresa y la risa de su madre. Desde entonces le fascinan, y acuerda con su madre buscar a cada una de ellas y hacerlas eternas.

Convertido en adulto, Viktor sigue guardando ese hábito, aún cuando lleva años lejos de casa. Le gusta visitar países recorriendo sus pistas de hielo y acumulando medallas de oro. En los tiempos libres que le quedan entre prácticas y competencias, le gusta cazar mariposas. Siempre que regresa a casa trae una nueva que Macchachin olfatea con curiosidad antes de permitirle en paso. Viktor ríe como en todas las ocasiones anteriores y lo deja hacer. Macchachin, al igual que él, es un animal de costumbres.

—¿Tienes alguna cosa en mente para la próxima temporada?

La pregunta de la periodista en la rueda de presa lo hace pensar. Por primera vez no tiene una respuesta al filo de la lengua.

Y sigue pensando, aún después de dar fin a la rueda y se dirige a casa en el coche de Yakov.

—Viktor —le dice este sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. ¿Qué es eso de quedarte callado? No es propio de ti.

—Bah —responde—. Si digo ahora lo que pienso no habrá ninguna sorpresa que mostrar, ¿no lo crees? —Y ríe con absoluto desenfado para exasperación de Yakov.

Macchachin lo recibe con un ladrido de alegría y se lanza en una corta carrera hacia él. Viktor alcanza a cerrar la puerta del departamento antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con el can cobre su pecho.

La pregunta le sigue rondando en la cabeza con insistencia.

Ama patinar, de eso está absolutamente seguro. Ama el hielo bajo sus pies, el sonido de la música, el arte de su danza. Ama sorprender al público con cada presentación, competir por el oro, las ovaciones de la gente.

Acaricia la cabeza de Macchachin con suavidad mientras se pregunta en qué momento dejó de sorprenderse a sí mismo.

La mañana lo descubre en medio del sopor entre la vigilia y el sueño de la noche, todavía pensando. No es la primera vez que se lo plantea, pero sí la primera en que lo hace alguien más.

Se ha acostumbrado a ser el foco de las atenciones del mundo entero desde que se llevó el primer oro varios ayeres atrás. Todos los días desde aquella vez se levanta de la cama con el deseo de sorprenderlos a todos una vez más. Es lo que esperan de él. Y lo logra una y otra vez, cosechando por el camino una razonable cantidad de amistades entrañables y rivales de cuidado.

«Allá va Viktor —oye tras bambalinas—. Irá por su quinto oro en el Grand Prix de este año.»

Y en efecto lo obtiene. La ovación es inmediata mientras besa la medalla y se la dedica al público que lo admira desde las tribunas.

La pregunta se repite en la rueda de prensa.

«¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Viktor Nikiforov el próximo año?»

La pregunta tal vez debería ser: «¿Qué quiere Viktor?», a secas.

Con la llegada de la primavera y la nueva competencia en Japón, que vuelve a hacer suya como de costumbre, cae en la cuenta de que ya no siente la misma emoción de hace diez años atrás.

Sigue amando el patinaje con el mismo fervor de los diecisiete. Lo delata su tono de voz cuando habla con Yuri o intenta corregirle en algún detalle, para fastidio del adolescente que confía ciegamente en su técnica. Pero se siente vacío, cansado de repente. Como si fuera una mariposa cuyas alas le resultan pesadas en medio de una lluvia pertinaz y no puede remontar vuelo.

Se descubre como un adulto cerca de los treinta, con un futuro enorme por delante, pero sin las ganas ni la motivación que se le fueron acortando con cada medalla que obtuvo.

Macchachin agita la cola y lanza un gemido suave, como intentando sacar a su dueño de sus cavilaciones. Viktor cede ante la petición de su amigo y le rasca detrás de las orejas.

—Parece que nos estancamos, Macchachin.

¿Debería retirarse ahora, en la cima de su carrera, o tal vez seguir haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedan?

El sonido de su móvil desvía su atención de sus pensamientos. Se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la mesada de la cocina y lo coge. Es una llamada de Georgi.

—¡Viktor! —La voz de su compañero de pistas suena como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta—. ¿Viste el video?

—¿Qué video? —pregunta, ligeramente descolocado.

—¿Si recuerdas al chico japonés que quedó sexto en el Grand Prix? —No, la verdad no lo recuerda, pero deja que Georgi continúe—. Imitó tu número a la perfección y se ha vuelto viral. Deberías verlo. ¡Ya voy, Anya! Lo siento, Viktor. Tengo que irme. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Y cuelga con la misma rapidez con la que llamó.

¿Un imitador? No es la primera vez que aparece alguno, piensa Viktor mientras vuelve a hundirse en su cómodo sofá. Macchachin se posiciona de nuevo en su lugar favorito en el mundo: arriba de él. Con el pulgar sobre la pantalla del móvil, se dirige hasta la aplicación de Twitter e ingresa.

«Georgi Popóvich, Yuri Plisetsky y treinta personas más han estado _twitteando_ sobre #YuriKatsuki.»

—Ah, diablos —susurra distraído mientras ingresa al _tweet_ de Mila y encuentra un enlace directo a YouTube.

El video dura lo suficiente como para sorprenderlo. ¿No era aquel chico que se había marchado rápidamente después de que le ofreció una fotografía? Lo recordaba vagamente porque fue la primera vez que alguien rechazaba ese tipo de cosas y le había llamado la atención. ¿No le dijo Georgi que había participado en el Grand Prix del año anterior?

Siente algo, y no sabe _qué_. Vuelve a reproducir el video y lo mira con más atención. El chico tiene el entusiasmo que a él le falta, las ganas que se le gastaron. Sabe con echarle un vistazo que puede llegar muy lejos.

«¿Tienes algo en mente para la próxima temporada?»

Una idea vaga empieza a rondar por su cabeza.

Y sonríe. Es hora de salir de su crisálida.

—Saldremos de viaje muy pronto, Macchachin.

* * *

—¡Yūri! —llama Viktor agitando una mano—. Ven, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

El muchacho lo sigue hasta su habitación; Macchachin le pisa los talones con alegría. Viktor coge una caja de madera y la deposita sobre la cama con cuidado. La abre y extrae con delicadeza un frasco de vidrio.

—Siempre me han gustado las mariposas. ¿No crees que son bellas, Yūri? Su belleza es magnánima y tan efímera como un rayo de luz. Por eso me gusta guardarlas así. Se vuelven eternas en cierta forma.

Su pupilo dedica unos segundos a observar a la criatura conservada dentro del frasco antes de asentir.

—¿Sabes que algunas orugas migran antes de la metamorfosis? Salen de la seguridad que les ofrece su árbol madre para nacer como mariposa lejos. Muchas de ellas no llegan a tiempo, y otras mueren en el camino.

»Sabes, Yūri, ellas saben que deben irse para madurar. Cuando te acostumbras a tu zona de confort terminas estancándote con el paso del tiempo. Te quedas quieto y al entusiasmo se lo va drenando la costumbre, y lo que amas ya no te llena ni despierta nada dentro de ti.

»No dejes que eso te pase, Yūri. Nunca te quedes quieto. Avanza.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: gracias a mi precioso, hermoso y adorable compañero y futuro entomólogo pude sacar este capítulo. Él me habló sobre el comportamiento de algunas orugas que migran antes de… lo que explicó Viktor (?). Me pareció tan lindo y simbólico que pensé en cómo plasmarlo modificando aquí y allá para que encaje.

Hablar de Viktor es difícil. No es mucho lo que se sabe de él ni de sus razones. Hay muchas teorías pululando por ahí, pero me parece que la cosa es sencilla: estaba cansado y aburrido de lo mismo, y decidió salir de ahí en busca de las ganas que se le acabaron. Simple. Ya luego el vínculo con Yūri se profundizó, como ya sabemos.

Estuve escuchando _Eien to iu na no kizuna_ , ost de _Arslan Senki_ mientras escribía.

Otra cosita: en el capítulo anterior metí la pata respecto al abuelo de Yurio. Pasa que no tengo internet en casa y tardo más tiempo en descargar el capítulo, y de todas formas la viñeta ya estaba escrita. Debido a ese error decidí seguir la línea del semi-AU en lo que queda del fic. Ya tengo escrito el capítulo final, y calculo que en total no voy a pasar de los doce.

» Katsura-Sunoichi.

» Yukipab: acá tenés la continuación (:

» Pekea: HIPERVENTILO CONTIGO, AMEA.

» haneko-chan.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de Diciembre de 2016, viernes.


	4. Recuerdo de cumpleaños

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Inspirαdo en _Recuerdo de Reyes_ , de Mαrio Hαlley Morα.

* * *

Kαtudon

IV

Recuerdo de cumpleαños

Viktor Nikiforov nació en la primera semana de invierno, en una ciudad pequeña a las afueras de San Petersburgo. La noche de su nacimiento nevó y cayó una ventisca tan fuerte que su madre apenas podía divisar las luces de los autos a través de la ventana del pabellón de maternidad.

Ella supo que el nombre que había elegido le sentaría bien a su hijo desde que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. Viktor sería una estrella destinada a brillar con luz propia en cualquier empresa que se propusiera, porque las personas nacidas en medio del viento y la nieve del invierno general eran fuertes y sobrevivientes de por sí.

Para Viktor los recuerdos de su madre venían envueltos con el aroma suave a vainilla y a galletitas de jengibre. Era una mujer amable de grandes ojos celestes a quien le gustaba coleccionar mariposas y dirigir su pequeña escuela de ballet. Ella era su héroe. Y si le preguntaran, también su luz.

Fue su madre quien descubrió su talento para el patinaje artístico un día en que, de paseo por la ciudad, le colocó amorosamente un par de botitas con cuchillas para el hielo y lo acompañó de la mano hasta el lago congelado que hacía las veces de pista de patinaje.

—Ánimo, Vitya —le decía sin soltar su mano—. ¿Recuerdas la clase de mamá? ¿Recuerdas cómo te movías en puntas de pie? No es tan difícil, pequeño. Déjate llevar.

Y en efecto, tras un par de horas, varias caídas y un raspón en la rodilla, Viktor perdió el miedo. Soltó la mano de su madre y consiguió dar tres vueltas antes de regresar junto a ella quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Lo hiciste bien, Vitya. —Le acarició las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y el viento frío—. Creo que naciste para esto.

—*—

Con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se van cubriendo de una nebulosa, como si tanta información almacenada en lo profundo de tu mente se condensara y no pudiera fluir libre como el agua de un río.

Aquella también era una verdad inexpugnable para Viktor, quien con el tiempo había adquirido fama de despreocupado y olvidadizo, para irritación de Yakov, su entrenador, y de sus compañeros de pista. Sin embargo, existían en el fondo y más cálido rincón de su memoria, recuerdos dulces que se negaban a desaparecer. Y en casi todos ellos aparecía si madre.

El primero de todos era su cumpleaños. De niño no entendía por qué, pero en su cumpleaños siempre nevaba. No importaba que un día antes brillara el sol, ese día el cielo se empeñaba ponerse nublado y dejaba caer copos de nieve en la punta de su nariz, y él se quedaba mirando a través de la ventana con un resabio de rencor, porque era su cumpleaños y deseaba salir a la calle a jugar con los niños del vecindario o hacer muñecos de nieve con las alumnas de su mamá.

Ese cumpleaños no fue diferente: la nieve cayó como de costumbre aquel 25 de diciembre. Pero su madre tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para él en su mesa de regalos. En una caja envuelta con primor, Viktor halló lo que desde el paseo en el lago congelado anhelaba: sus primeros patines.

Ese día olvidó la nieve de afuera y sus ganas de salir a jugar con sus amigos, porque dentro de la casa tenía todo lo que necesitaba… aunque tal vez debía aguantarse un poco las ganas de probar su nuevo regalo.

—*—

La mayoría de los recuerdos de cumpleaños de su niñez venían sazonados con esa dulzura propia de los recuerdos de su madre, de su mesa de regalos y sus galletitas de jengibre. Pero las cosas son como son y uno no las puede controlar. A medida que Viktor crecía y comenzaba a brillar en su mundo sobre hielo, sus cumpleaños fueron volviéndose cada vez más lejanos. Especialmente desde que decidió mudarse solo a un departamento cercano a su pista de entrenamiento y su madre volvió a su ciudad de las afueras a cuidar de la abuela Epachina.

Su nueva casa no olía a vainilla y a jengibre, y su mesa de regalos, si bien aumentaba con cada año que pasaba, carecía de la esencia de otros días, cuando era solo Viktor y los presentes no eran intentos de halagos hacia el patinador estrella de Rusia.

Su madre siempre hablaba con él a través del teléfono primero, y después por redes sociales. Ella era su mejor amiga y consejera, y aunque a muchos les podría parecer anticuado, también se enviaban cartas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Vitya —le decía con voz emocionada desde el otro lado de la línea—. Siento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando te alzaste con el oro, hijo.

—No importa —respondía. No era la primera vez, pero le comprendía. La abuela estaba muy mayor y no podía dejarla—. Te visitaré pronto.

Ese año cumplió diecisiete años y los festejó fuera de su casa, en Sofía. Por primera vez no nevó, y Yakov le entregó en una caja de cartón un regalo equivalente al de sus primeros patines.

Decidió que se llamaría Maccachin.

—*—

A medida que iba creciendo sus cumpleaños los pasaba fuera de su casa, en alguna competencia en el extranjero o dentro de Rusia, a varios kilómetros de San Petersburgo. Sus compañeros siempre recordaban la fecha y las fiestas a veces solían ser grandes como banquetes de cierre de Grand Prix, pero a Viktor le sabían a compromiso, y más de una vez se sorprendió añorando la celebración pequeña en su casa, cuando su madre cerraba el estudio temprano e invitaba a sus vecinos a jugar dentro de la casa mientras que afuera la nieve se posaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Viktor se preguntó más de una vez si aquello era un capricho pueril o un deseo de aferrarse a un trozo de infancia bien vivida.

Por eso, cuando Yūri le preguntó en Barcelona si deseaba algo por su cumpleaños su respuesta fue neutra. Él sabía que el muchacho lo apreciaba por ser solo Viktor, pero una parte de él no dejaba de ponerse a la defensiva, y era extraño.

El 25 de diciembre se encontraban en Japón. Irónicamente, allí también nevó.

Despertó sintiendo en las fosas nasales un aroma conocido y un torrente de recuerdos en su mente. Maccachin se despertó a su lado y lamió el dorso de su mano con ansiedad, como exhortándolo a salir de la cama. Medio adormilado, accedió al pedido de su mascota.

Cuando terminó de vestirse salió. De manera instintiva dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de Yūri, pero esta, cerrada a cal y canto, le daba la impresión de que el muchacho seguía durmiendo. Tal vez se despertó demasiado temprano.

Con la idea de dar vuelta y volver a la cama latiendo en su mente con fuerza, volvió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero Maccahcin le impidió el paso.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, muchacho? —le preguntó rascándole la oreja.

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso llamando su atención. Aunque desconocía gran parte de la cocina japonesa, estaba seguro de que las galletitas de jengibre no se incluían en el menú de todos los días.

Y cuando abrió la puerta del salón principal los encontró a todos: a Yūri y a su familia, a los Nishigori y a sus hijas. Hasta a la profesora Minako. Y todos le sonreían.

—Mi hermana y Minako-sensei me ayudaron a hornearlas —dijo Yūri con las orejas coloradas mostrándole la bandeja de galletitas—. Pensé que te gustarían.

—Te llegaron estas tarjetas desde Rusia —le dijo Mari, señalando el montoncito de sobres al lado de la mesa de regalos. Viktor reconoció la caligrafía de Yurio en la primera.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vicchan! —exclamaron todos al unísono, y él no supo qué responder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que alguien de verdad estaba contento con él y no era una simple formalidad.

—Muchas gracias a todos, chicos.

Yūri avanzó hacia él con paso firme y lo abrazó. Le murmuró una frase al oído sacándole una sonrisa, y después le entregó una carta.

—Acaba de llegar hoy en la mañana.

Y cuando reconoció la firma de la remitente, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¿Vieron qué portada más linda que tengo ahora? ¡Es un regalo de Rooss! ¡Sos una divina, Romi, Muchas gracias! tengo que presumir de esta belleza.

Tengo que pedir disculpas por la demora. La idea era publicar esto en Nochebuena, pero el tiempo pasó rápido y me vi envuelta en una vorágine. Lo pospuse para el 07 de enero, justo en la ¿Navidad rusa? y después de mi Yakov/Lilia *guiño, guiño*, pero estaba agotada. Me agregaron una nueva dosis de medicamentos y lo único que podía hacer todo el día era dormir, ni siquiera corregir el escrito.

En fin, ¿qué tal? Si desean conocer el cuento en el que me inspiré, pídanmelo no más. Yo quiero saber qué creen que le dijo Yūri al oído e.e

» Invitada: ¡Gracias por todas tus apreciaciones!

» Emily Odair Malfoy.

» haneko-chan.

» sarayanime.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

12 de Enero de 2017, jueves.


	5. El observador

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

Pαrα Romi, por su preciosα portαdα, por lo copαdα que es, y por su cumple. ¡Felicidαdes, Uαrrα!

* * *

Kαtsudon

V

El observαdor

* * *

— _¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme, Yūri?_

— _No._

— _Pero es un hecho que tenemos que hablar sobre esto._

* * *

A pesar de su fama de eterno despreocupado y distraído, una de las mejores cualidades de Viktor Nikiforov la guardaba en su asombrosa capacidad de observación.

Detrás de su perenne sonrisa y del brillo en sus grandes ojos celestes se escondía una persona capaz de ver el mundo hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Georgi, casi tan observador como él, sostenía que Viktor podría pasar horas viendo el incansable ir y venir de las personas hasta descubrir alguna cosa que llamara su atención y por lo tanto, además de ser el patinador estrella de Rusia, podría pasar sus tardes libres resolviendo misterios como si fuera la versión moderna de Sherlock Holmes. Viktor solía reír cada vez que su compañero de pistas lanzaba una afirmación parecida, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de darle algo de razón.

Por eso la noche que recibió la noticia de que un imitador había realizado con éxito su programa libre no pudo evitar reproducir el video una y otra vez, extasiado.

Ese chico… Yūri Katsuki había participado en el Grand Prix Final del año anterior. Recordaba vagamente un programa lleno de secuencias de pasos que encandilaban como si fueran de magia, pero en contrapartida fallaba en los saltos con facilidad, como si estuviera demasiado nervioso y sintiese el peso de miles de pares de ojos sobre él.

Reprodujo el video de nuevo, reparando esta vez en las facciones del muchacho. Parecía relajado y absolutamente entregado a lo que hacía. No pudo evitar sentir algo mientras lo veía una y otra vez, como si la música no emergiera del altavoz de su móvil, sino del chico mismo, de sus pasos y de cada salto que clavaba con éxito. Se preguntó cómo sería el brillo de los ojos de Yūri.

Maccachin agitó la cola y lo miró como preguntándole qué estaba tramando. Viktor le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

—Emprenderemos un viaje dentro de poco tiempo, amigo.

* * *

— _Pronto serán siete meses desde que fui a tu casa, Yūri. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?_

— _Sí lo hago, Viktor. Pero…_

— _Pero te cuesta abrirte con las personas, ¿verdad? Incluso conmigo._

* * *

Viktor arribó a la ciudad amurallada de Hasetsu a mediados de abril. Según había leído el tiempo debía haber sido propicio para ver a los cerezos florecer, espectáculo que solo había visto de paso en contadas ocasiones y que le hubiera gustado mirar en compañía de Yūri. Sin embargo se encontró con una nevada espesa que le recordaba a su San Petersburgo natal.

Su intención no había sido asustar a Yūri o alejarlo de él. Simplemente se dejó llevar en las aguas termales y le dijo lo primero que le vino en la cabeza sin reparar en la vergüenza del otro.

Más tarde quiso reparar el error cometido, pero Yūri era demasiado tímido y le rehuía con facilidad. Aún así siguió intentándolo, porque algo le decía que Yūri tenía mucho para dar.

Comenzó a observarlo en silencio. Sus gestos, su forma de moverse entre las personas y sus tribulaciones. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que el muchacho tenía muy poca fe en sí mismo, como si ignorara su enorme potencial como patinador profesional.

El muchacho le confesó con voz dubitativa que le faltaba confianza. Él se sintió aliviado porque Yūri se abría de a poco con él.

—Mi trabajo consiste en devolverte esa confianza —le dijo con una sonrisa.

«¿Pero cómo devolverle algo que nunca tuvo?», se preguntó en su fuero interno.

Creyó que después de la larga conversación sostenida en la playa de Hasetsu, a la vista del mar y las gaviotas, Yūri sería capaz de hablar libremente con él de todo aquello que le inquietaba, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado por ello.

* * *

— _¿Qué es lo que te da miedo, Yūri? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?_

— _Tengo miedo de lastimarte con mis dudas._

— _Me lastimas más con tu silencio._

* * *

Comenzó a notar los pequeños cambios a medida que avanzaba la temporada de competencias. Sus amigos le habían dicho que Yūri siempre fue un hombre retraído y de pocas palabras, que gustaba más de danzar en puntas de pie o entrenar en una pista solitaria. Para Viktor, quien pasó gran parte de su vida en soledad, aquellas eran actitudes que no alcanzaba a entender. _Yutopía_ era un lugar lleno de luz y vida, de colores y ruidos; un pequeño pedazo de paraíso si se lo preguntaban. ¿Por qué entonces Yūri se recogía en la soledad y el ensimismamiento?

Lo observó con más atención durante los eventos de la Copa de China. Sus ojeras, su rostro cansado, el temblor de sus manos. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Adónde había ido el Yūri Katsuki seguro de sí mismo que había obtenido la puntuación máxima durante su programa corto?

Se preocupó. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas ayudarlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación similar.

Y al verlo llorar su corazón se conmovió como nunca antes. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había destrozado de aquella manera? La sombra de la duda cayó en la mente de Viktor.

Pero al ver el programa libre de Yūri no supo cómo reaccionar, y ese último cuádruple fue lo que lo impulsó a lanzarse sobre él sin importarle los miles pares de ojos y las lentes de las cámaras que reproducían el momento para el mundo entero.

* * *

— _Te escucho, Yūri. Te veo._

* * *

Esa noche despertó en la cama del hotel debido a un sonido ahogado que no supo identificar adormilado como estaba. Buscó a tientas el interruptor y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Encontró a Yūri ahogando sus sollozos con la almohada y cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.

—¡Yūri! —De un salto se incorporó de la cama y terminó de espabilarse—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El otro parecía incapaz de responderle y se sacudía con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Viktor se alarmó. Nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera, ni siquiera momentos antes de su programa libre. Se preguntó que debía hacer. Yūri parecía colapsado, y estaba seguro de que nunca había llorado así, ni solo ni en compañía de nadie.

«¡No digas nada! ¡Solo quédate a mi lado y ten más fe que yo en que podré superarme!»

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de su pupilo y le despojó de las mantas que lo cubrían. Yūri se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada y se acurrucaba en posición fetal.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Yūri? —le preguntó con dulzura ayudándolo a incorporarse de la cama.

—V-Viktor, yo… nada. No pasa nada —balbuceó.

—Ninguna persona llora por nada, Yūri.

—Tengo miedo, Viktor; nunca había llorado así.

—Habla conmigo, Yūri. Te veo. Te oigo.

—Contigo quiero sonreír siempre, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

—No vale la pena sonreír si tú estás roto por dentro, Yūri.

—Pensarás que soy débil. —Por toda respuesta, Viktor decidió actuar obedeciendo nuevamente sus impulsos. Lo cogió suavemente por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, fundiéndose en un abrazo fuerte del que no deseaba soltarse nunca.

Yūri pareció entender el mensaje porque hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Viktor y siguió llorando con renovado ímpetu. Lloró por las veces que quiso llorar en el pasado y se reprimió, y lloró por las ganas que tenía de llorar desde antes de competir y ahora, después de haber obtenido la plata. Lloró hasta que su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Viktor permaneció en silencio, aferrando sus brazos a la espalda de su pupilo y acariciándole la cabeza suavemente como si fuera un niño.

—Jamás creeré que eres débil, Yūri —le dijo hundiendo su rostro en la mata de cabellos negros del chico.

Entonces Yuri habló. Le contó de las inseguridades que acarreaba desde pequeño cual piedra de molino atada a sus pies, de su miedo al fracaso y al ridículo, de sus dudas y sus frustraciones. Le habló de sus ansiedades, de las veces que se sintió ahogado y las tantas ocasiones en las que los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó viendo sus pies borrosos y sentido ese nudo prieto en la boca del estómago que no se iba nunca.

Viktor lo escuchó con paciencia, confirmando una vez más la primera impresión que había tenido del muchacho, y aquello que le preocupaba.

—Yūri —dijo levantándole el mentón—, necesitas ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—Todo esto que sientes te pesa aquí. —Posó sus manos en el pecho de Yūri, a la altura de su corazón—. No puedes seguir cargando con todo esto solo.

—Pero… —intentó replicar.

—Todos nosotros, tu familia y amigos estaremos para ti siempre, pero esto va más allá de nuestras capacidades. Necesitas que alguien más te aliviane el peso que llevas y te ayude a vencer ese miedo y ansiedad que sientes.

—Pero yo nunca he ido a ningún profesional, Viktor. ¿Qué pasa si..?

—¿Si qué, Yūri? ¿Si alguien más se entera? Eso no importa. Eres tú quien importa ahora. Será nuestro secreto si con ello te sientes más cómodo. —Guiñó un ojo con coquetería, en un intento de suavizar la tensión. Una sombra de sonrisa cruzó los labios de Yūri.

»Prométemelo —le pidió volviendo a abrazarlo—. Prométemelo, Yūri.

El joven siguió sollozando por un rato más hasta que sus parpados se hicieron pesados y la piedra de molino en su corazón se hizo más ligera. Viktor lo volvió a arropar con las mantas y le sostuvo su mano sin hablar.

Y no la volvió a soltar hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: quiero aclarar una cosita: YO, JAZMIN, **no** considero a Yūri Katsuki un personaje llorón y débil —de los epítetos más suaves que encontré—. Es mi personaje favorito de hecho, y por lo mismo me molesta mucho cuando se refieren a él en esos términos.

Yo sé que esto es solo un fic, pero, me parece, que este es un tema en cierto modo delicado. La ansiedad y la depresión son cosas que les tocan a muchas personas —incluida su servidora— por lo que quise tocarlo con el respeto que se merece. Muchas veces uno no se da cuenta hasta que aparece un factor externo —Viktor en este caso— que te hace ver las cosas como son y te ayudan.

Este… no es por nada, pero amo un poquito más a Viktor después de escribir esto (?). Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a vos, Romi *corazones*.

»Invitada: ¡Cómo amo tus apreciaciones, nena!

»Chiharuuu.

»Luisa, mi amor (?).

»haneko-chan.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

24 de enero de 2017, martes.


	6. Segundo beso

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

VI

Segundo beso

Aquel suceso lleva basto tiempo rondando en su cabeza, danzando caprichosamente entre los recovecos de su memoria y negándose a marcharse.

La verdad irrefutable es que no fue ningún sueño ni una ilusión producto de la emoción del momento.

Viktor lo había besado. A él, a Yūri.

Lo había besado frente a todos sin importarle nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera él.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí —le dio por única explicación.

Y vaya que consiguió sorprenderlo hasta los límites de la locura.

—¿En serio? —preguntó todavía en el hielo y con el peso del cuerpo de Viktor recargándose sobre el suyo.

—Sí.

Y se permitió sonreír.

—*—

Las cosas fueron, con el tiempo, colocándose en su sitio. O eso piensa.

Retornaron juntos a Hasetsu poco después de la gala de la Copa de China, en donde Phichit lo había abordado sin rodeos y le había preguntado directamente si estaba en una relación con Viktor.

La respuesta fue negativa e inmediata, porque ellos seguían siendo pupilo y entrenador como siempre.

¿Verdad?

Chris, al otro lado de la mesa, sonrió con ironía.

Su familia no pregunta nada ni emite comentario alguno sobre el comportamiento de Viktor en el extranjero. Ellos saben muy bien que Yūri demanda su espacio, y que atosigarlo con preguntas no hace sino ponerlo sumamente nervioso, y él, en el fondo se los agradece.

Pero ese recuerdo no deja de rondarlo cual fantasma por las noches, perenne e insistente.

«Fue un beso, Yūri —se reprende en sus pensamientos—. Un simple beso y nada más.»

La actitud de Viktor tampoco cambia. Sigue siendo el mismo Viktor de siempre, alegre y completamente vivaz. Es un maestro exigente y un amigo cariñoso, pero nada más. No muestra indicio alguno de que aquel beso haya significado algo para él más allá que el entusiasmo y de dejarse llevar por la emoción en el momento. Entonces Yūri se resigna y trata de dejar de pensar, porque al final de cuentas ni siquiera el joven ruso le da tanta importancia al asunto como él lo hace.

Se concentra en sus entrenamientos, esforzándose cada día más en su camino hacia la perfección de su arte. Viktor sonríe complacido al verlo tan comprometido.

—*—

Los días pasan y el otoño sigue avanzando inexorablemente cubriéndolo todo de oro. Pronto será noviembre y con el vendrá su duelo con Yurio en Moscú.

Más de una vez se pregunta si debe hablar con Viktor sobre aquello, porque a pesar de todo sigue pensando en el asunto, aunque ya sin la fuerza de los primeros días, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche evocando eso, o en sus sueños se colaba el recuerdo de Viktor, de su abrazo, sus labios y ellos cayendo juntos en el hielo.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a confiar en Viktor, especialmente desde la noche que lo abrazó con fuerza y lo consoló de todos sus miedos; pero sabe que hay límites y tal vez el tema del beso en China es uno de ellos.

Cree que si se lo pregunta, el recuerdo se mancillará con la respuesta que Viktor le dará, y aunque suele reprenderse por ese pensamiento, no puede evitarlo. Existen cosas dentro de él que ni siquiera la presencia de Viktor puede cambiar.

Y calla. Calla y se concentra. Calla e intenta olvidar, agradecido porque la urgencia de los primeros tiempos ya no lo atosiga como antes.

Porque solo fue un beso.

—*—

Ve venir la caída desde antes de aterrizar.

Intenta detenerse con las manos, pero es en vano. Apenas su palma abierta choca contra el hielo, el peso de su cuerpo cae en su cadera y siente el crujir de sus huesos. Se levanta de inmediato e intenta continuar con el ejercicio, pero el eco de una voz lo detiene.

—¡Yūri, para! ¡Para, Yūri! —Viktor se le acerca deslizándose con rapidez. En su rostro pálido se vislumbran líneas de preocupación—. Te diste un gran golpe.

—No es nada, Viktor. —Intenta esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su entrenador, sin embargo se le dibuja una mueca de dolor—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —lo interrumpe Viktor—. Salgamos.

—Pero el ensayo…

—Se termina por hoy. —Rodea con su brazo derecho su cuello—. ¿En serio te preocupas por la práctica ahora, Yūri?

Salen juntos del hielo y se coloca las gomas alrededor de las cuchillas. Está seguro de que puede caminar solo, pero Viktor no quiere oír hablar del asunto y lo insta a que se apoye en él hasta llegar a los vestidores.

Están solos. Yūko-chan les había facilitado la llave de la pista para que pudieran entrenar tranquilos antes del de romper el alba. Ella, entusiasmada como estaba por los progresos de su amigo, no dudó en hacerlo y Nishigori la secundó.

Viktor lo ayuda a sentarse y Yūri se lo agradece. Observa a través de la ventana los resquicios del amanecer. El dolor en su cadera no cesa, pero en realidad lo que más le molesta es haber interrumpido la práctica tan temprano por un asunto tan banal como una caída.

—¿Cuál de todos estos es el calmante, Yūri? —escucha decir a Viktor mientras este hurga en su mochila sin pudor alguno—. Todas las cajas están es japonés y no entiendo nada.

—¿De verdad crees…?

—Si quieres seguir practicando mañana, sí. —Yūri suspira al oír el tono de voz imperativo de Viktor.

—Es la pastilla verde —contesta finalmente. Viktor, satisfecho, se acerca a él con la cápsula en la palma de la mano derecha y sosteniendo la botella térmica con la izquierda. Yūri la acepta y la toma con un generoso sorbo de agua.

—¿En qué estabas pensando esta vez, Yūri? ¡Mira como ha quedado tu mano! —En efecto, la mano con la que había querido detenerse se halla roja y parece a punto de hincharse. Viktor la toma entre sus propias manos y la observa detenidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Viktor. No fue mi intención…

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de disculparte, Yūri? No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes? Solo que la próxima vez deberías prestar más atención. —Le sonríe—. Ahora dime: ¿en qué pensabas?

¿Debería decirle? No, definitivamente no. Viktor podría reírse de él si supiera que fue por _eso_.

—No es nada, Viktor —contesta, evasivo.

—Puede que no sea nada, pero fue suficiente para que te provoque una caída, Yūri. Está bien si no me lo quieres decir en este momento, pero es un hecho que vamos a tener que charlar sobre esto alguna vez. Ahora, déjame quitarte los patines.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Que me dejes quitarte los patines para que puedas descansar, Yūri. —Está a punto de decirle que no hace falta, que él puede hacerlo solo, pero la sonrisa de Viktor es elocuente y se deja hacer—. Tus pies están muy lastimados —observa.

Tampoco quiere que vea eso, pero es inevitable. Sus pies se encuentran lastimados desde hace mucho tiempo a causa de los entrenamientos constantes y nunca se terminan de curar.

—¿Te hiciste esto entrenando, Yūri? —pregunta sosteniendo su pie herido. Yūri asiente, nervioso.

Viktor recorre con la punta de sus dedos cada raspadura nueva y cada moretón viejo con suavidad sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que a Yūri se le erizan los pelos de la nuca ante el contacto tan cercano de Viktor.

—Antes los solía tener así —dice sin dejar de acariciar su pie—. No deberías esforzarte tanto, Yūri. Solo conozco una cura para esto además de las compresas. —Y posteriormente hace lo impensable: besa sus pies y cada herida. Besa su mano lastimada, sus dedos, nudillo a nudillo rozando apenas sus labios con su piel.

—¡V-Viktor! —Pero él le ignora y lo sigue besando.

Y llega hasta sus labios, y Yūri sabe que está a punto de pasar de nuevo.

A principio sintió pánico y estuvo a punto de soltarse, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó continuar. Sin la urgencia de la primera vez, se permitió disfrutar de su boca, de cada textura, del roce de su lengua y del sabor de sus labios. Se permitió acariciar sus mejillas y la punta de sus cabellos de plata. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—No creas que eres el único que piensa en aquella vez, Yūri —susurra Viktor cuando se separan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —«¿Debería sorprenderme a estas alturas?», piensa.

—Porque eres como un libro abierto para mí. Por eso. —Acaricia su mano herida y vuelve a coger sus pies—. Es una cura muy vieja, ¿sabes?

Yūri ríe ante el desenfado de Viktor. El dolor de su cadera ha cedido un poco. Se acaricia los labios y siente que su corazón late a mil en su pecho.

—¿En verdad quieres una respuesta a lo que estás pensando, Yūri?

Y él, quien sabe el precio de los actos niega con la cabeza.

—No hace falta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Fin del bloqueo.

Estuve pensando mucho como Yūri asimiló (?) el tema del beso y se me ocurrió esto. A mí me sorprendió mucho —como a todo el mundo—. Gracias, Kubo (?). Pero me encanta.

¿Se dieron cuenta que en cada capítulo se acercan un poquito más? Cuando lleguemos al final —esa es la idea— Viktor y Yūri tienen que llegar a _Filos_ , la muestra máxima de amor c:

» haneko-chan.

» sharayanime.

» Chuharuuu.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

20 de febrero de 2017, lunes.


	7. Filos

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

VII

Filos

El libro era viejo, de páginas amarillentas y pasta desgastada, pero era su favorito en el mundo desde la lejana época del colegio y solía leerlo con regularidad, aunque ya sin la sorpresa de la primera vez y con el afán de refrescar su memoria en las aguas templadas que sus palabras ofrecían.

Sonrió, recorriendo con sus ojos celestes las líneas que había subrayado levemente con lápiz de papel. El libro viejo había sido su nueva fuente de inspiración para su arte, sin embargo ahora que se hallaba nadando en el limbo entre el retiro y el descanso no tenía forma de demostrárselo al mundo y arrancarle una exclamación de sorpresa.

Hasta que llegó _él_.

Viktor cerró el libro sin dejar de sonreír.

—*—

El ensayo en el Ice Castle había sido duro. Yūri había insistido en repetir la rutina una y otra vez, hasta que en poco tiempo se vieron cubiertos de sudor y escarcha. Suspiró. Una de las cosas que más apreciaba del muchacho era su perseverancia que rozaba la obstinación. Se sentía cansado, pero el dolor en sus músculos le era grato porque le recordaba a las intensas sesiones de entrenamiento con Yakov en su San Petersburgo natal.

—Repasemos otra vez, Viktor —pidió Yūri. En su voz no había rastro alguno de cansancio.

—¿Otra vez? —Viktor se llevó las manos al pecho dramáticamente—. ¿Quieres matarme, verdad, Yūri?  
—Solo una última vez.

—Tu plan es matarme de cansancio antes del próximo Grand Prix Final.

—¡No! ¡Yo solo quiero…!

—Así cuando por fin obtengas el oro no vas a pagarme lo que me debes.

—¡Viktor!

Y rió con ganas, apoyándose con las manos en las rodillas. Era fácil y sumamente divertido escandalizar a Yūri, y no tardó mucho en convertirlo en su pasatiempo favorito.

—Te permito que me mates una vez más, pero con una condición: ven a cenar conmigo esta noche.

Las orejas de Yūri se sonrojaron y asintió con la cabeza. Otra de sus cosas favoritas en Yūri era ver la rapidez con la que su piel se arrebolaba y, sin poder evitarlo, contrastaba al muchacho tímido con el hombre que colmaba la pista del hielo con toda la sensualidad del mundo.

Continuaron con el ensayo. En el Ice Castle solo se oía el sonido de las cuchillas rompiendo el hielo y por las ventanas de vidrio se colaba un resabio del atardecer.

A Viktor le gustaba observar a Yūri en momentos como aquel, concentrado en sus pasos, y haciendo emerger la música con cada poro de su piel sin que se diera cuenta. Detuvo sus pasos y se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que su rutina acabó.

—¿Cómo lo hice esta vez, Viktor?

—Déjame ver. —Colocó su dedo índice en los labios emulando una pose pensativa—. Yūri, creo que todavía te falta pulir la combinación de saltos, pero tu secuencia de pasos es magnífica. Ahora vamos a casa o de verdad terminaré creyendo que tienes un plan para acabar conmigo. —Yūri sonrió.

—*—

La noche era fría y los nubarrones en el cielo anunciaban la próxima nevada cuando entraron juntos.

El restaurante era sencillo y de discreto estilo tradicional. Viktor había escogido el lugar después de haberlo visitado una vez la primera vez que llegó a la ciudad. Pensó que era un sitio tranquilo, propicio para poder conversar sin interrupciones. Pidió una botella de sake y la carta; Yūri, por su parte, pidió un vaso de agua con gas.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el amor, Yūri? No, no. No es la misma pregunta que te hice aquella vez que te asigné el _Eros_.

Yūri dejó a un lado el vaso antes de responder.

—Sí. Pienso en eso a menudo.

—Todavía recuerdo lo de la entrevista. —Viktor sonrió tranquilo.

—«Ahora que sé lo que es el amor, y que he crecido gracias a el, lo demostraré ganando el oro en el Gand Prix Final.» —recitó Yūri, pensativo.

—¿De verdad sabes ahora lo que es el amor, Yūri?

La respuesta acudió rápidamente a sus labios.

—Aquello fue un impulso, Viktor, pero todo era cierto. Al menos en parte sí. Mi familia, mis amigos y tú. Quise aferrarme a ustedes y avanzar hacia adelante. Eso es amor para mí.

»Cando era pequeño veía a mis padres tomarse de las manos y sonreírse, y no entendía la razón. Yo siempre creí que las personas necesitan su espacio, por lo que ver ese tipo de acercamiento me incomodaba.

»Pero con el tiempo lo entendí. Entendí que las personas que se quieren necesitan estar cerca unas de otras. Yo… —Sus mejillas se arrebolaron—. Yo soy muy feliz estando cerca de ti.

Viktor no lo demostró, pero su corazón dio un salto al oír las palabras de Yūri. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo, y la cercanía con otras personas le resultaba extraña, pero hasta el momento en el que Yūri llegó a su vida no supo cuan solo, y con cuanta sed de compañía se encontraba. Aferró su mano al paquete que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho y continuó:

—¿De verdad, Yūri? —preguntó.

—Intenté alcanzarte toda mi vida, Viktor. Tenerte cerca de mí es como un cálido rayo de luz.

—Durante el Grand Prix Final me dijiste…

—Te dije cosas horribles en un arrebato egoísta, y lo siento mucho. La verdad es que quiero que te quedes a mi lado todo el tiempo que se pueda.

—Yūri —dijo Viktor—, deseaba sorprenderte esta noche y al final el sorprendido terminé siendo yo. Te hablé del amor porque deseaba mostrarte algo, pero ahora me pregunto si de verdad vale la pena.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Yūri—. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Viktor extrajo el paquete y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. El libro viejo y gastado hizo su aparición en la mesa del restaurante; Yūri pudo leer el título escrito en inglés en la portada antigua.

—Quise hablarte del amor, Yūri. Este libro es mi favorito y el que expresa con palabras lo inexpresable.

»¿Conoces los tres tipos de amor? Eros, ágape y filos. Dos de ellas ya sabes cuales son, porque las escogí para tu programa corto y el de Yurio.

»Ágape es el amor inconmensurable. Amas todo de forma desbordante y sin límite. Es, como les dije aquella vez, un amor incondicional que proviene de Dios.

»Eros es un amor más personal. El amor erótico y del placer. Es embriagante como una copa de vino y envolvente como un perfume. Te ahogas en él y no lo sueltas nunca.

»Pero filos es diferente, Yūri. Filos es el amor transcendental donde la admiración es mutua y se camina juntos por un mismo sendero. Filos es mi amor favorito. Toma el libro, por favor.

Yūri obedeció y lo tomó con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una pieza de cristal que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pasó las páginas viejas y observó las líneas subrayadas a lápiz con suavidad.

—Quédatelo, Yūri. Es mi libro favorito y el primero que leí en inglés.

—Pero es un objeto preciado para ti, Viktor —objetó Yūri.

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Yūri: te confío ese libro porque es un tesoro y los tesoros solo se los entregan a aquellos que te son queridos.

»Cuando te conocí pasé por todas las etapas del amor. Al principio fue eros —admitió sin tapujos— y luego fue convirtiéndose lentamente en ágape. Te empecé a admirar por tu entereza a pesar de tus pequeñas fallas y tus miedos, comprendí con el tiempo que me admirabas como persona y no como una estrella lejana. Empecé a entenderte y descubrí mi filos en ti, Yūri. Lo he confirmado con el dueto. —Lo cogió de la mano por encima del libro y los anillos brillaron cuando estas se entrelazaron—. Todo mi filos es para ti.

—V-Viktor —y ahí estaba el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba. El muchacho lucía sorprendido y admirado a partes iguales—. Yo…

—Yūri Katsuki, ¿te gustaría vivir en Rusia conmigo?

Y ahí, en medio de un restaurante sencillo, con un libro viejo como único testigo y con los copos de nieve cayendo en el alfeizar de la ventana, dos almas sellaron una promesa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Todo lo cursi, fluff y sencillo que guardaba celosamente en mi interior emerge gracias al Vikturi. Espero no haberlos empalagado (?).

El libro —amo que mis OTPs se regalen libros— del que hablan se llama _El Banquete_ de Platón. En él se nombran los tipos de amor: Eros, ágape y philia/filos. La verdad es que Viktor hace una explicación breve pero certera de los dos primeros al principio del animé, pero lo que realmente se desarrolla a lo largo de los doce capítulos es filos que, para mí, es el mejor y la máxima forma de amor. Es un libro corto, pero profundo. Ampliamente recomendable, porque parece que Viktor y yo somos muy escuetos para explicar (?)

Tengo que agradecer mucho, mucho los comentarios que me dejan siempre. Me hacen re feliz :3.

Empecé la uni, chicos, y creo que voy a tardar más en actualizar que las otras veces. Les pido mil disculpas de antemano.

» lectora fantasma: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!»

» Chiharuuu: lectora-chan.»

» sharayanime.

» haneko-chan.

» Invitada: Muchas gracias por leer 3.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

17 de marzo del 2017, viernes.


	8. Corazón de cristal

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

Kαtsudon

VIII

Corαzón de cristαl

Un día, aparentemente de la nada, Yūri cambió.

Fue en primavera, justo después del Campeonato Mundial en donde, para sorpresa de muchos, terminó llevándose el oro despojando a Viktor Nikiforov de su cetro.

Yūri cambió de repente, todos lo notaron. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, cálida, pero había en ella algo. Un _algo_ que nadie supo identificar hasta después.

Todas las mañanas asistía a la pista y realizaba sus rutinas, como los demás del equipo ruso de Yakov, en absoluto silencio. No hablaba a menos que los demás le dirigieran la palabra, y si lo hacía era con frases cortas rematadas con esa sonrisa extraña, tan conocida como ajena.

 _Tan poco él._

Al principio creyó que se le pasaría. Pensó que extrañaba a su familia a pesar de que todos los días, mientras caminaba hacia la pista de Yakov, hablaba con su madre. Hiroko, cálida como era, lo animaba a seguir adelante y le preguntaba sobre su vida, sobre Viktor, y él le respondía efusivo, pero cuando cortaba el teléfono, la sonrisa se le borraba y se preguntaba a sí mismo de dónde había sacado la fuerzas como para mentir, así fuera de manera piadosa, a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

La convivencia con Viktor empezó como un cuento de hadas, de esos que Mari le leía antes de mandarlo a la cama. Apenas puso un pie en Rusia, Viktor lo recibió con un abrazo fortísimo y un beso fugaz en sus labios fríos. Yūri se sorprendió, pero lo dejó hacer. Al llegar a casa, y después de beber sendas tazas de té para entrar en calor, charlaron. Hablaron como dos hombres adultos y le pusieron nombre a eso que tenían desde antes de Barcelona, pero que nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, sabía qué era.

La rutina junto a Viktor le pareció maravillosa. En ella la ansiedad y el miedo se aletargaban y bebían de las fuentes de la felicidad y la esperanza. Junto a Viktor descubrió un mundo de cosas que desconocía, como si su vida hubiera estado en pausa hasta que llegó Viktor y apretó el botón de play. Yuri solía burlarse abiertamente de ellos, llamándolos viejos cursis, pero eso, lejos de ofenderlo, lo divertía más.

Y sin embargo, un día de primavera todo cambió.

Empezó a sentirse cansado de repente, como si su legendario aguante se hubiera ido desgastando con el tiempo. Empero no se rindió: por más que su cuerpo dijera «basta», él continuaba hasta que sus rodillas no soportaran su peso y sus pies empezaran a sangrar.

Entonces fue Yakov quien encendió todas sus alarmas y lo empezó a observar más atentamente.

—*—

Viktor: ¿Vendrás a comer a casa? Tengo algo especial para ti. Visto a las 18:54.

Yūri: Mila me dejó la pista libre esta noche. Me gustaría practicar un poco más. Visto a las 18:57.

Viktor: está bien. Cuídate. Te amo. Visto a las 18:59.

No obtuvo respuesta. Viktor frunció el ceño levemente contrariado. Al principio creyó que el japonés se cohibía con esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, pero que luego se acostumbró y le correspondía de igual manera. ¿Por qué, entonces, Yūri dejaba de contestar sus mensajes si estaban tan bien?

Repasó mentalmente su comportamiento en los últimos meses, buscando tal vez un indicio, algún error, un pequeño desplante que justificara el cambio en Yūri, pero no lo encontró. Pero en su repaso mental descubrió que el actuar de Yūri había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

Yūri era una persona tranquila y amable que demandaba su espacio para sentirse bien, cosa que Viktor respetaba a pesar que a veces se moría por abrazarlo en público y besarlo en frente del mismísimo Yakov sin que le importara. Yūri siempre guardaba para él la mejor de sus sonrisas y sus caricias más cándidas.

Sin embargo, notó, que en los últimos días parecía decaído y triste y lo evitaba adrede. Las horas que pasaban entrenando eran prácticamente las únicas en las que estaban juntos, y aún en ellas parecía ausente.

Incluso en la intimidad de su hogar las cosas cambiaron. Yūri llegaba tarde de la pista lo saludaba con un beso vago que más sabía a compromiso que cualquier otra cosa y se encerraba en el baño durante mucho tiempo para después de meterse a la cama en silencio y fingir que dormía mientras su respiración se agitaba por momentos.

Viktor intentó hablar con él, preocupado al recordar los eventos de la Copa de China, empero no valió la pena. El japonés parecía blindado en una burbuja de cristal, inmune a todo intento de comunicación.

Viktor se preguntó en qué momento había pasado a convivir con un fantasma.

—*—

Lo per empezó en el momento exacto en el que descubrió que no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

Yūri se había destacado siempre en ser un alumno receptivo que aprendía rápido y que pulía sus errores con la práctica, así que se alarmó.

Viktor le explicaba con paciencia la técnica para realizar un cuádruple lutz, pero se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que decía, como si Viktor estuviera hablando en otro idioma y no en inglés.

—¿Alguna duda, Yūri? —Muchas, pero no se atrevía a decirlas en voz alta, así que asintió. Y el resultado de su nulo entendimiento se reflejó en la pista, en su desastrosa caída y en su cuerpo magullado.

Y la tristeza fue apoderándose de él poco a poco, como una enfermedad que se agazapaba en sus entrañas y lo devoraba poco a poco desde adentro. Sintió dolor, un dolor tan real que le quemaba, y lo único que podía hacer era encerrarse en sí mismo, porque ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llorar.

Se cuestionó tantas veces el porqué. Él era Yūri Katsuki, el mejor patinador de Japón, medallista de plata en el Grand Prix Final y en el Cuatro Continentes y actual campeón del mundo. Tenía una familia que lo adoraba, una buena cantidad de amigos y a Viktor quien lo amaba con locura…

Entonces, si lo tenía todo, ¿por qué?

Se sintió miserable y malagradecido con la vida. No entendía la razón de su tristeza y de ese hoyo hondo en su pecho. Él debía ser feliz, ¿por qué no lo era?, se preguntó mil veces.

Su mente siempre había sido su peor enemiga, y parecía regodearse de su sufrimiento, en especial cuando no le dejaba entender nada de las instrucciones de Yakov y Viktor hundiéndolo más todavía en su infierno personal.

Y entonces, el día que no pudo más con él dolor, lo decidió. Viktor solía guardar las cuchillas de afeitar en una caja pequeña dentro del baño. Tomó una con las manos temblorosas, se acurrucó en un lugar y observó su muñeca izquierda pálida y sin cicatrices.

La sangre empezó a bajar por su antebrazo y sintió que el dolor físico le hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

—*—

El comportamiento errático de Yūri empezó a preocupar a Yakov en demasía, así que no le sorprendió que Viktor se acercara a él en busca de un consejo.

—Tú eres la persona más cercana a él, Vitya —le dijo Yakov observándolo atentamente—. Habla con él.

—Lo he intentado, pero no se abre.

—No conocía esa parte de ti que se rinde con facilidad, Vitya. Ve, escúchalo así solo te ofrezca el sonido de su respiración. Él solo te tiene a ti en este país, y eres en el que más confía. Por favor, Vitya, no dejes que le pase nada malo a ese muchacho.

Y así lo hizo Viktor. Aquel día Yūri decidió quedarse en casa alegando sentirse cansado, cosa que a priori le llamó la atención, pero lo dejó hacer. El japonés llevaba días entrenando sin parar y aun así no lograba clavar su lutz, por lo que se sentía frustrado, y él molesto consigo mismo por no poder ayudarlo.

Ese día las prácticas terminaron temprano, por lo que decidió ir primero al supermercado antes de pasar por su casa. Estaba seguro de que consentir un poco a Yūri lo animaría.

Viktor: Llego en un rato a casa. ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza? Pero solo por hoy, ¿eh? Visto a las 19:43.

Al llegar al departamento lo encontró envuelto en un silencio mortal que le produjo un escalofrío. Buscó a Yūri en la habitación y en la cocina, pero no lo encontró. Vio luz en el baño y dedujo que ahí estaba.

—Yūri —llamó tocando la puerta tres veces.

La voz del japonés al otro lado de la puerta lo alarmó:

—Vete, Viktor.

Él corrió por una copia de las llaves sin pensarlo dos veces, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena que le heló la sangre.

Yūri se encontraba acurrucado en una esquina, sus brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de sus piernas, expresión compungida. En una de sus manos sostenía una cuchilla y de la otra se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre.

Viktor jamás se sintió tan desesperado en su vida como aquella vez. Se arrodilló ante Yūri y cuando le revisó las muñecas quiso llorar.

En ellas se veían las marcas de varias heridas, algunas nuevas, demasiado nuevas, y otras en proceso de cicatrización.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta antes?, se recriminó.

—Yūri…, ¿por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Duele —dijo Yūri, sus ojos acuosos revelaban que estaba a punto de llorar—. Aquí.

Y el corazón de Viktor se partió en mil pedazos al ver que se señalaba el pecho. ¿Cómo no pudo percibirlo?

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera fundirse con él y no separarse nunca. Y lloró. Lloró por el miedo que le producía saberse tan cerca de perderlo. Y lloró por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Lloró con Yūri y con su corazón roto.

Tomó la cuchilla y la arrojó lejos, casi con rabia. Le limpió la herida con delicadeza y besó cada una de sus cicatrices con amor, deseando muy en el fondo que su amor fuera suficiente para sanarlo.

—¿Sabes que eres mi sol, Yūri? En ti encontré nuevas fortalezas y las ganas de vivir.

»Vive, Yūri. Vive conmigo. Que tu llama no se apague nunca, por favor. Te lo ruego.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Se merece un review?

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé…

Este es un tema que se tiene que agarrar con pinzas. La depresión un tan bullshit, y en estadíos avanzados puede llevarte a cosas como estas. Yo estoy segura de que Yūri sufre de depresión además de la ansiedad, y puede perfectamente tener una recaída en cualquier momento incluso si se trata.

Si tiene todo, ¿por qué se deprime?, se preguntarán. Sencillo: esa cosa te agarra y es tan terca que no te quiere soltar.

En fin. Creo que este capítulo, que no estaba planeado, sirvió un poco para sanar las heridas de su servidora también :/

» Invitada: Gracias *corazones*.

»Haneko-chan.

»Sharayanime.

»Kumikoson4.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

11 de mayo de 2017, jueves.


	9. A través de sus ojos

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

IX

A trαvés de sus ojos

Yūri Katsuki nació en otoño, en épocas de frío y llovizna, y la primera en recibirlo en casa fue Mari.

Al principio la niña no se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea de ser hermana mayor, pues creía que el pequeño atraería la atención de sus padres y la olvidarían. Fue Hiroko quien la sacó de su error el día que le habló sobre su hermano y las responsabilidades que conllevaban ser la más grande.

—Y, por sobre todas las cosas, vas a quererlo mucho —le decía.

Yūri llegó a la casa envuelto en pañales y profundamente dormido. Mari lo observó con curiosidad: una bolita de piel, de mejillas redondas y cabello negro totalmente ajeno a ella.

—¿Qué te parece, Mari? —preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

Mari lo observó un poco más antes de dar la respuesta. Yūri despertó, abrió los ojos y paseó la vista por aquel lugar para él desconocido. Hasta que, finalmente, clavó sus ojos en Mari.

Y ella lo supo en ese preciso instante.

Amaría a aquella bolita de pelos con todo su ser.

—*—

Al día siguiente que trajeron a Yūri a la casa, todas las amigas de Mari, las de la escuela y las de la pista de patinaje, sabían de la novedad: tenía un hermanito.

Un hermano pequeño al que amaba con locura.

Un hermanito al cual proteger.

Yūri era un bebé sumamente tranquilo. Lloraba solo cuando tenía hambre o le molestaba alguna cosa, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo. A Mari le fascinaba mirarlo dormir, y su corazón de siete años no podía concebir tanta fragilidad en un ser tan pequeño. Cuando Hiroko le permitió cargarlo ya no lo soltó más, y Yūri adquirió la costumbre de caer dormido en los brazos de su hermana.

Así pues, la primera sonrisa desdentada de Yūri fue para Mari. Ella no cabía en sí de alegría y lloró. Lloró tanto y tan fuerte que Hiroko, asustada, corrió a la habitación de los niños y se encontró con una Mari bañada en lágrimas y a un Yūri sonriente mirándola desde la cuna.

Y como suele suceder, el tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa.

Yūri gateó y empezó a caminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de que en la casa se dieran cuenta, el niño ya había cumplido cuatro años y ya daba sus primeros pasitos de ballet con ayuda de Minako.

Posteriormente muchos habrían de afirmar que había sido Minako quien lo instó a patinar sobre el hielo, pero la realidad fue que ver a su hermana mayor patinando con soltura lo que realmente lo motivó. Una noche, cuando Mari se hallaba en su habitación viendo las rutinas de patinaje en el televisor, oyó unos golpecitos en su puerta.

Yūri asomó la cabeza con timidez y Mari le dio permiso para que pasara. Echó una mirada al cielo. No estaba lloviendo ni había relámpagos afuera que pudieran asustar a Yūri, así que se preguntó qué lo había llevado hasta ella. Dio unos golpecitos al colchón de la cama y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Yūri?

—¿Estás viendo patinaje? —Los ojos del niño brillaron.

—Sí. La chica es maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Yūri se quedó mirando la pantalla del televisor extasiado. A sus seis años, era un manojo de emociones que no podía controlar y le salían por todos los poros de su piel. Mari rio y llamó la atención de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa, Yūri? —volvió a preguntar. El niño miró a su hermana y se sintió pequeño de repente. Una idea llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que había visto a Mari en sus prácticas. Inspiró hondo y se armó de valor.

—¡Quiero patinar como tú, hermana! ¡Por favor, enséñame!

A ella le sorprendió el pedido. Él se había abocado completamente en sus clases de ballet, y no parecía importarle ser el único varón en su clase. Se preguntó si acaso lo estarían molestando y por ello quería cambiarse de disciplina.

—¿Por qué quieres cambiarte, Yūri? Pensé que te gustaba el ballet.

—Yo… yo —Sus orejas enrojecieron—. Yo te vi, Mari. En la pista, cuando patinabas. Enséñame, hermana. Yo quiero ser como tú. —Y su corazón se ablandó como nunca antes. Que su hermanito, aquel a quien tanto quería, quisiera ser como ella, la conmovía.

—¿Qué hay de tus clases de ballet? —le preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Te prometo que no las voy a dejar, hermana —afirmó Yūri con determinación.

Ella rio. Y se preguntó cómo les diría a sus padres que necesitarían otro par de patines para el hielo.

—*—

A los catorce años, mientras Yūri iniciaba sus clases de patinaje, Mari llevó a casa una medalla de oro.

Su entrenador la creyó lo suficientemente buena como para competir en el bloque junior en donde sorprendió a todos clasificándose para las nacionales en donde obtuvo el oro.

Sus padres lo celebraron con algarabía, y su hermano más todavía. Su hermana se había convertido en su ídolo, y junto con Yūko-chan, en las mejores patinadoras de su vida.

Sin embargo, un año después, cuando la depresión económica alcanzó a Hasestsu y la mayoría de las termas cerraron, sus padres tomaron la dura decisión de tener que elegir entre cuál de sus hijos debía seguir entrenando en patinaje.

Mari ni siquiera lo dudó. Solo le bastaba ver a Yūri en la pista para darse cuenta que, de seguir ella en el hielo, cortaría de raíz el alma de su hermano. Y ella no quería eso.

Les manifestó a sus padres que ya había tenido suficiente con el oro del año pasado, y que el retiro le sentaría bien para continuar correctamente con la preparatoria, así que dejaba a Yūri la posibilidad de entrenar, porque, estaba segura, el pequeño nació para hacer historia.

Por él, todo valía la pena.

—*—

Yūri fue creciendo como una espiga que se elevaba orgullosa hacia el sol, pero su carácter seguía siendo el mismo: retraído y tímido, le costaba hacer amigos, por lo que siempre recurría a su hermana y a Yūko, aunque con el tiempo se había distanciado un poco de ella desde que había ingresado a la universidad.

Por aquella época el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov salía de la boca de su hermano muchas veces al día. El joven ruso compitió en el Mundial Junior en Sofía, y Yūri lo había visto.

Mari conocía ese brillo en los ojos de su hermano, y cada vez que ella venía de visita a la casa en sus descansos de la universidad, lo oía comentar alguna novedad sobre su nuevo ídolo.

Sintió celos de repente. Ese tal Viktor, un total desconocido, era capaz de arrebatarle el aire a su hermano y ella no entendía por qué. Hasta que lo vio patinar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se clavaron en la pantalla. Ese muchacho de larga cabellera plateada contaba una historia con cada paso que daba en la pista. Yūri, al lado de ella, lo miraba con idéntica expresión de encanto.

Cuando la rutina acabó, Yūri se giró para mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Viktor tiene un caniche enorme —le comentó como si nada, pero ella podía ver el anhelo chispeando en sus ojos marrones. Sintió un deja vú, como si esa escena la hubiera vivido antes.

Mari rio. Debía encontrar la forma de explicar a sus padres que necesitaban hacer espacio para un cachorro en la casa.

—*—

Los hermanos menores son como hijos, pensó Mari al ver partir al suyo hacia un país e idioma desconocido en pos de sus sueños.

—Cuídate, Yūri —le dijo mientras este cargaba sus maletas.

—Gracias, hermana —respondió Yūri sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella quiso abrazarlo fuerte como en los viejos tiempos, pero ambos, con el paso de los años, habían adquirido demasiado orgullo como para decirse que extrañarían la presencia del otro durante los años que permanecerían separados.

Y el abrazo hizo pausa durante cinco largos años. Años donde Mari deseó con todas sus fuerzas coger un boleto de avión y viajar hasta donde sea que su hermano estuviera y abrazarlo fuerte, para consolarlo de su soledad, de sus miedos y de sus fracasos.

Cuando lo vio volver a casa, su rostro se iluminó, pero el abrazo tuvo que esperar, porque el Yūri que tenía en frente no era el mismo Yūri de hace cinco años, sino uno más retraído y callado, como un barco sin rumbo en medio de la quietud del océano.

—Si decides seguir patinando apoyaré tu decisión.

Su hermano, el pequeño adorable al que juró proteger con uñas y dientes, el chiquito soñador. Su hermano orgulloso y egoísta que no lloraba con facilidad, su adorado Yūri. ¿Qué pasó con él?, se preguntó.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable: Viktor Nikiforov hizo aparición en sus vidas como un ventarrón que puso todo de cabeza en un instante. Yūri parecía estar en las nubes, mientras que ella se preguntaba cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella criatura que llegó en medio de la nieve de primavera.

Poco a poco, a medida que Viktor se iba acomodando a la rutina de la casa, Mari lo observaba con desconfianza. Ciertamente Viktor había traído aires renovados a su hogar y había conseguido sacar a su hermano del encierro autoimpuesto, pero ella no dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño en el joven ruso.

Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la relación entre Yūri y él se hizo más profunda y difícil de entender. Yūri parecía sentirse a gusto en compañía de Viktor, y Viktor a su vez en compañía de Yūri, como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

Sintió la necesidad de proteger a su hermano, pero no sabía muy bien de qué. Aunque algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que debía protegerlo de Viktor.

Y no, se dijo, no eran celos de una hermana mayor.

—*—

Hubieron dos eventos que sorprendieron a Mari de sobremanera.

Aquel beso en China. ¿En qué estaba pensando Viktor al hacerlo? Frente a todos, sin importarle que el mundo les viera. ¿No pensaba acaso en la reputación de su pupilo?

Y se enojó. Sintió una ira asesina naciéndole desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Quiso coger al ruso y sacudirlo hasta sonsacarle cada una de sus oscuras intenciones para con su hermano, pero se contuvo al recordar que Yūri ya era un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin su intervención.

¿Adónde había ido el hermano dulce y cariñoso que se abrazaba a ella en busca de consuelo las noches de tormenta? ¿Dónde estaba el niño que le ocultaba sus moretones, pero que le confiaba que lo molestaban en la pista? Mari podía correr al auxilio del niño. ¿Pero qué había con el hombre en el que se había convertido? Sintió sus brazos vacíos de golpe.

Y después, en Barcelona, aquel juego de anillos. Pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Con las palabras de Viktor, sintió que su hermano se le iba.

Su madre siempre decía que Vicchan era especial para Yūri, y ella temió que él decidiera irse una vez más.

Volando, brillando lejos de ella.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, ni tampoco las siguientes. No durmió durante todo el Grand Prix Final. Mientras veía patinar a Yūri hacia la perfección, y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mezcla de orgullo y emoción, recitaba en su cabeza las palabras que le diría.

Lo abordó la noche del banquete. Hacía frío y todos vestían abrigos gruesos de lana. Él se hallaba de espaldas en la terraza del hotel, vestido de traje y gabardina. Ella fumaba un cigarrillo cerca de la piscina. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro suavemente. Él se giró y se encontró con el rostro sereno de Mari mientras exhalaba humo por su boca.

—Viktor Nikiforov –dijo con voz firme—, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Amo a Mari Katsuki con el cora. Las relaciones entre hermanos me superan –no por nada mi favorito en el mundo es _Fullmetal Alchemist_ -, y pienso que Mari es de esas hermanas re copadas que apoyan a su bebé con todo el corazón.

Hmmm… esto tiene su base. La hermana mayor de Yuzuru Hanyu era una excelente patinadora, pero hubo problemas en casa y ella decidió apoyar la cerrera de su hermano, y hoy podemos ver en lo que Yuzuru se convirtió. Lo mismo va para las hermanas de Javier Fernández y Stephane Lambiel, quienes fueron la inspiración de ellos para sus carreras. ¡Aguanten las hermanas mayores! (?)

En fin, espero que les guste. Solo faltan dos capítulos para el final c: Y disculpen si hay errores.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

16 de junio de 2017, viernes.


	10. Primera cita

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

Kαtsudon

X

Primerα citα

Azul. Azul por donde se mirase, en las paredes, en las cortinas, en el escritorio de la secretaria e incluso en el acuario empotrado en una esquina del salón en donde nadaban peces de colores. Yūri tenía la sensación de que se encontraba inmerso en las profundidades del mar.

Se encontraban en un consultorio psicológico en el centro de San Petersburgo. Era un lugar discreto y tranquilo, pero a Yūri le seguía incomodando estar ahí.

Lo habían postergado por varios meses debido a los innumerables compromisos que tenían ambos con el mundo del patinaje. Sin embargo, después de su oro en el campeonato mundial, algo dentro de él cambió drásticamente, y no fue sino hasta la noche en la que Viktor lo descubrió en el baño de la casa, con la cuchilla en una mano y sangre en sus muñecas, que se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y no se alargó más.

Al menos Viktor así lo entendió.

Costó convencerlo. Yūri era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, que aquello no era normal. Lloró, se negó en redondo y hasta estuvo a punto de patalear como un bebé cuando Viktor lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos celestes de Viktor, llenos de lágrimas de impotencia, quemaban. Luego dirigió sus manos hasta sus muñecas abiertas y las alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¡Mírame, Yūri! Tú eres mi sol, no me hagas esto.

Y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Viktor era un hombre fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de Yūri se volvía endeble como un niño. Y Yūri supo en ese momento que tenía un problema, y que no solo lo afectaba a él, sino también a Viktor. Y le dolió.

—Lo siento mucho, Viktor —le susurró. Sintió el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza, pero sus brazos seguían atrapados entre las manos de Viktor.

—Tú me lo prometiste, en la Copa de China… me prometiste que buscarías ayuda.

Y allí se encontraban, en un centro especializado. Yūri sintió el escozor en sus muñecas vendadas, señal que las heridas se estaban cicatrizando —Viktor se aseguró que en la casa no quedara ningún objeto con el cual pudiera hacerse daño la misma noche del incidente—. Se pasó una mano por la muñeca que más le molestaba mientras que sentía que la ansiedad se iba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

Nunca antes había acudido a un profesional, ni siquiera en sus años de universidad. Phichit, observador como era, había notado los problemas de Yūri mucho antes que él, y le había deslizado la sugerencia de acudir a uno alguna vez, pero Yūri la rechazó. Odiaba que lo consideraran un debilucho y estaba seguro de que sus problemas se resolverían solos con el pasar del tiempo. Pero no fue así. Y Viktor fue quien lo hizo caer en cuenta.

Se preguntó vagamente qué habría pasado si hubiera seguido los consejos de Phichit en primer lugar.

Suspiró. No era momento de pensar en ello, se dijo. Ahora lo más importante era centrarse en lo que le diría al psicólogo, si le mostraría las heridas o no, y qué pensaría este si las viera. ¿Y cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Le hablaría bajito o rompería a llorar a la primera? Se preguntó cuál de las dos era la opción más ilógica.

Viktor, a su lado, sintió la tensión que lo embargaba, lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza dándole apoyo en silencio. Yūri se giró a mirarlo y pudo leer el mensaje plasmado en sus ojos celestes:

«Todo va a salir bien»

—Señor Yūri Katsuki. —Desde el escritorio de la secretaria se oyó una voz suave llamándolo en inglés. Yūri se incorporó de inmediato. —La licenciada Lipniskaya lo espera en el consultorio dos. —Yūri asintió y, tras recibir un último apretón de manos de parte de Viktor, se marchó.

Como lo había anticipado la secretaria, el psicólogo resultó ser mujer. Ya se lo habían advertido cuando tomaron turno vía internet: en el centro había una pequeña variedad de profesionales que atendían, y cada vez que acudía un paciente nuevo le era asignado a uno de ellos, pues todos estaban capacitados al mismo nivel. Viktor y Yūri estuvieron de acuerdo y accedieron.

Era una mujer de mejillas redondas y una suave sonrisa en el rostro moreno. La sonrisa parecía llegar a sus ojos, porque estos brillaban. A Yūri le recordó a las maestras de parvulario de su niñez.

—Bienvenido, Yūri. ¿Te puedo llamar así? —le preguntó con voz afable.

—Sí…

—Llámame Elena. Siéntate, por favor.

El consultorio también era de tonos azules como la antesala. Yūri se preguntó si iban en serio con la idea de hacer sentir a los pacientes en el fondo marítimo y qué querían lograr con eso. Observó un diván, pero al final optó por sentarse en un sillón celeste frente a Elena.

—Bien, Yūri, antes de que me digas qué te trae por aquí me gustaría conocerte. Dime, ¿Quién es Yūri Katsuki?

El muchacho sopesó la pregunta por unos segundos antes de responder:

—Soy un patinador japonés, tengo veinticuatro años. También estudié finanzas en Estados Unidos.

—¿Y qué más, Yūri? —preguntó Elena luego de apuntar sus datos en una ficha.

—Tengo un diplomado en administración hotelera y… —Se lo pensó mejor—. Y como patinador gané algunas medallas.

—Un currículo interesante —dijo Elena—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi consultorio el día de hoy?

Yūri dudó. Era el momento de la verdad. Todas las preguntas que se hizo antes de entrar vinieron de golpe a su mente. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero no era capaz de formularla. Se agitó en su asiento repentinamente incómodo.

—¿Yūri?

Él levantó sus brazos hasta la altura de los ojos de Elena y se arremangó las mangas de la campera hasta que las vendas de su muñeca derecha estuvieron visibles.

—Por esto —contestó—. He venido por esto.

Elena lo miró por un largo rato sin emitir ninguna palabra ni anotar nada en su ficha. Sintió el impulso de coger las manos de su paciente, pero su profesionalismo dibujó una línea entre el sentimiento y la acción. Yūri seguía teniendo el brazo en alto y la miraba con una especie de culpabilidad brillando en sus ojos marrones. Ella habló:

—Baja tu brazo, Yūri. —El muchacho obedeció—. ¿Intentaste quitarte la vida?

—No —se apresuró a responder el aludido—. Yo solo… Yo siempre…

—Tranquilo –le dijo Elena—. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un consultorio?

—Sí. Yo nunca lo creí necesario antes.

—Muy bien. Entonces debes saber que estamos aquí para ayudarte, y que la terapia avanzará conforme a tu ritmo. Cuéntame, Yūri, ¿desde cuándo te sientes tan angustiado como para dañarte a ti mismo?

Yūri recordó los eventos de la copa de China, en donde le había abierto su corazón a Viktor y la promesa de buscar ayuda. Sabía muy bien que sus problemas o, como él los llamaba, «debilidad mental» eran tan antiguos que casi podía decir que había nacido con ellos, pero que no fue sino hasta la adolescencia en que se empezaron a manifestar. Incluso estaba seguro de que gracias a ellos fue que tardó tanto en ser reconocido en la liga sénior. Siempre lo supo: su mente era su peor enemiga.

Elena lo miraba cavilar desde su lugar. Sabía que era su primera consulta y que la confianza tardaba en forjarse, así que decidió esperarlo con paciencia hasta que él diera el primer paso.

—Toda la vida fui una persona insegura —comenzó Yūri con cautela—. No puedo decir que estuve solo porque mi familia y amigos siempre me apoyaron, pero yo me sentía solo. Mi primer Grand Prix Final fue un completo fracaso, pero un día llegó Viktor y me sacó del agujero donde estaba.

—¿Y quién es Viktor? —preguntó Elena.

—Era mi ídolo en el patinaje. Un día apareció en las termas de mi familia y hasta el día de hoy es mi entrenador… y mi novio.

—¿Puedes decir que Viktor influyó mucho en ti?

—Sí. Él me ayudó mucho, pero un día cambié y empecé a sentirme triste sin razón alguna, y entonces…

Yūri se sintió libre de hablar con ella. Elena escuchaba paciente y anotaba en la ficha cosas que le parecían importantes sin interrumpir a Yūri más que para hacerle preguntas ocasionales. Yūri habló todo lo que creyó conveniente con ella para una primera sesión y, cuando se despidió de ella, con una nueva cita en la mano, se sintió un poco mejor.

No habló bajito ni tampoco rompió a llorar en ningún momento. Tampoco Elena no lo juzgó en ningún momento ni lo señaló como un debilucho o cobarde como él temía.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta y caminaba hasta Viktor una nueva determinación surgió en su mente con firmeza: no era más que otra piedra en su camino, y aunque este fuera largo, llegaría a su final así como se llamaba Yūri Katsuki.

Viktor le dijo que era su sol.

Y él volvería a brillar sea como fuere.

Viktor lo recibió con los brazos en cruz y dispuesto a darle un abrazo largo que él recibió con urgencia.

—¿Cómo te fue allá adentro? —le preguntó. En su tono de voz había rastros de preocupación. Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Yūri.

—¿Qué crees, Viktor? Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: en el borrador original era un psicólogo, pero después que una adorable enfermera me atendió la semana pasada decidí que sería psicóloga y tendría todas las características de esa dulzura de mujer.

Para escribir este capítulo tuve que hacer memoria de mis primeras citas con los psicólogos que me atendieron (la última me hacía dibujar XD), y recuerdo muy bien todas las dudas y todo lo que pensás en la antesala. También le pregunté a una profesional —¡Gracias, Ari!—. Espero que haya quedado bien.

Yūri es una persona terca, por lo que no me sorprende que al principio se negara, pero también es muy decidido y eso se nota al final. Tal vez, como en el animé, «se aburrió de estar deprimido». Es un proceso largo, pero en compañía, con muchas ganas, y una terapia correcta, se puede.

 **Nunca duden en pedir ayuda si lo necesitan. Y si ven que alguien de su entorno que necesita, no duden en estar a su lado.**

Un capítulo más y es el final. Estoy emocionada.

» haneko-chan, churrísima. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

24 de julio de 2017, lunes.


	11. Serendipia

_Discαimer αpplied._

* * *

Kαtsudon

XI

Serendipiα

Es de noche y Viktor yace despierto en su cama en silencio, incapaz de dormir. Reflexiona.

La figura al lado de él se agita y Viktor coloca una mano grande en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. El otro parece calmarse, porque deja de moverse, murmura unas palabras ininteligibles y continúa sumido en sus sueños con Morfeo.

Viktor acaricia la espalda de su compañero suavemente; sus ojos celestes se hallan fijos en un punto del techo blanco. Continúa pensando sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez fue como una figura esculpida en hielo: perfecta, bella y digna de admirar, pero vacía. Sentía que todo el mundo lo miraba al pasar, se quedaban un segundo a observar los detalles y después pasaba de largo. Luego se derretía el recipiente que contenía su alma hasta que otro escultor creaba otra obra de arte que lo cobijara.

Se sintió solo como la figura en medio de una exhibición. Rodeado de tanta gente, pero sin nadie con quién hablar, pero no de palabras vacuas y formales, sino alguien con quien compartir el té y las galletitas de jengibre de su madre, y hablar sobre el mundo, sus sueños; compartir recuerdos, sorberse las lágrimas y extender sendas sonrisas sinceras por sus rostros.

Se sintió solo y vacío. Triste y sin un norte adonde ir. La escultura se estaba derritiendo y tal vez nunca nadie volvería a esculpir otra igual, y su alma vagaría como una mariposa sin rumbo por todos lados y ningún lugar.

Y, como un milagro de primavera, apareció él. Yūri. Llegó como un beso cálido de la diosa que se despide del invierno.

Yūri llegó a su vida —sí, llegó él por mucho que Viktor haya hecho el viaje a Hasetsu— y la puso de cabeza en un segundo.

No supo en qué comento comenzó a amarlo. Si fue desde el principio cuando vio aquel video viral —que agradece a Georgi toda la vida por hacérselo saber—, o fue después, cuando lo veía en el hielo, sus ojos brillantes o la sonrisa que se asomaba tímida por sus labios.

Empezó a desear que Yūri lo llamara por su nombre todo el tiempo. Deseó mirarlo por siempre, tanto dentro como fuera del hielo. En su vida diaria, en sus penas y alegrías. En todo.

Mirarlo por toda la eternidad, perderse en sus ojos que podían arder como la llama o derramar pequeñas gotas de sal.

Fue Yūri quien empezó todo sin darse cuenta la noche en que le abrió su corazón en China y le permitió calmarlo. Esa vez cayó en la cuenta de que la conexión entre el entrenador y el pupilo estaba mutando a algo más. Amistad tal vez.

Fue Yūri también quien propició el acercamiento de sus almas en el la noche fría de Barcelona, con las luces de la Sagrada Familia y el coro como testigos, y ese anillo que deslizó en su dedo sellando para siempre una alianza que no se rompería jamás…

… Hasta que fue el mismo Yūri quien intentó romperla con seis palabras en un cuarto de hotel.

Viktor lloró aquella vez. Lloró como un ángel al que le arrebataron las alas de repente y descubrió que más nunca podría volar. Sintió su corazón resquebrajarse y todavía hoy siente aquella sensación al recordarlo en las noches de tormenta.

Y otra vez fue Yūri —porque descubrió que Yūri era el que tomaba siempre la iniciativa— quien en Rusia, con una taza humeante de té en la mano, galletitas de jengibre y el rostro sonrojado le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos:

—¿Qué somos, Viktor?

Se sinceró con él. Había esperado casi un año para decírselo, y Yūri le estaba dando la oportunidad ahora. Le habló de sus sentimientos, de lo que pensaba y lo que esperaba, rezando para que estos fueran correspondidos. Y así fue.

Comenzaron poniéndole nombre a aquello que sentían y que todos sabían, incluso ellos. Pero que les costó varias lunas admitir.

A Viktor le pareció un viejo cuento de hadas, de los que la abuela Epachina acostumbraba a leerle antes de dormir. Y fue feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La escultura se derritió, su alma voló y nadie esculpió otra porque no hubo necesidad de otro recipiente helado, ya que su alma se asentó en Yūri y en Yūri se quedó.

En el camino se encontraron con senderos pedregosos.

Yūri cambió de repente, y su alma se quebró cuando lo descubrió roto, rodeado de sangre y con una cuchilla en la mano. No entendía qué pasaba, pero lo único que sabía era del miedo que le nacía de la boca de su estómago porque Yūri _se le iba_.

No fue fácil. Yūri recurrió a terapia y a medicamentos. Eventualmente tenía que dejar de lado competencias en pos de su salud. Los demás comprendían y callaban para no meter el dedo en la llaga, pero era imposible acallar a la prensa y a los rumores que lastimaban profundamente a Yūri.

Y él estaba ahí para consolarlo, estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Estaba ahí para todo, con el alma rota, pero una sonrisa siempre en el rostro. Solo Chris y Maccachin eran testigos de sus lágrimas.

Pero así como bebió de la amarga hiel de la realidad, también se le permitió beber de las mieles de la alegría al ver a Yūri recuperar la sonrisa y avanzar hacia adelante con paso firme. Se permitió soñar con un futuro al ver a su sol volver a brillar con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos siguieron patinando juntos en exhibiciones y también como acérrimos rivales en el hielo, buscando los dos la redonda y dorada medalla de oro. Lo hicieron por varias temporadas, porque Viktor se sentía tan bien consigo mismo que era capaz de desafiar al tiempo y al límite etario que poseía un deporte tan bello y efímero.

El tiempo pasó, Viktor colgó los patines y se dedicó de lleno a entrenar a Yūri y otros pupilos que había acogido de la liga júnior cuando el viejo Yakov decidió retirarse. Con Yūri descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba enseñar y la satisfacción que le producía ver a sus pupilos crecer.

El día en el que Yūri cumplió treinta años anunció su retiro definitivo del patinaje artístico, poniendo fin a una carrera donde había conquistado el oro cinco veces —cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo después de su primera plata en el Grand Prix Final—, así que llegó el momento de cumplir otra. Y fue de nuevo Yūri quien tomó la iniciativa:

—Quiero casarme contigo, Viktor.

No hubo sonrojos ni miradas bajas, sino determinación y firmeza. Viktor no supo qué decir en un principio, tomado por completo de sorpresa.

Yūri agitó las cinco medallas de oro —las más importantes—, y le recordó:

—Lo prometiste.

Aceptó. Se casaron en Hasetsu, en una ceremonia íntima y tradicional, rodeados de todos sus amigos y familiares —tardó un tiempo en hacerse la idea de que la familia de Yūri era también su familia—. Dijeron el sí en un día de primavera —como la vez que se conocieron—, con risas, katsudon, algún que otro gruñido de Yuri molesto porque lo mandaban a cambiar la corbata de tigre, y selfies, cortesía de Phichit, quien también ofició de padrino en la ceremonia junto con Chris.

De pronto se encontraron formalmente unidos, ambos retirados y con un futuro por delante. Entonces se sentaron a hablar del mismo seriamente, y decidieron vivir en Rusia como siempre. Viktor seguiría enseñando patinaje a los niños y entrenando a los júniors y séniors que surgían en cada temporada, y Yūri patinaría en exhibiciones —en donde Viktor siempre era invitado— y desempolvaría el título universitario que había obtenido en Detroit para ayudarlo con la administración de la pista.

Un llanto proveniente de la cuna irrumpe en la habitación, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Yūri, una masa amorfa con tantas capas de tela encima y abrazado a una almohada abre un ojo, aún adormilado.

—¿Yelena? —pregunta.

—Sí —responde Viktor—. Seguro debe ser la hora de su leche.

Yūri se arremolina en la cama y tapa su cabeza con la almohada.

—Hoy te toca. —Su voz sale amortiguada de debajo de la almohada.

Yelena no fue planeada en absoluto, sino que fue una serendipia que les deparó la vida durante un viaje a Francia. La niña había sido abandonada en el aeropuerto y fue encontrada, inverosímilmente, por Viktor. Arropada con mantas escasas, y con una nota en un sobre, Yelena dormía tranquila en una cesta, cual Moisés entre las aguas.

Viktor nunca había sentido deseos de ser padre y, por lo que sabía, Yūri tampoco. Demasiado ocupados en sus vidas y entregados a sus tareas cotidianas, Viktor y Yūri no habían considerado la paternidad como una opción. Sin embargo, cuando cargó a la niña entre sus brazos, sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y vio en ojos de Yūri una sorpresa y ternura infinitas.

El sí fue tácito. No fue fácil, por supuesto. La búsqueda de la madre primero; los trámites y las pruebas duraron muchos meses, y no faltó aquel quien dudaba que dos hombres fueran capaces de criar correctamente a una bebé. Pero finalmente, después de un largo peregrinar, los tres regresaron a Rusia con la venia de un juez.

Fue como embarcarse a una nueva aventura. Ninguno de ellos conocía exactamente la forma de lidiar con una criatura tan pequeña; las largas noches en vela y los llantos continuos en busca de calor o comida eran constantes. Hasta que, finalmente, su madre se instaló un tiempo en su casa para ayudarlos a dar los primeros pasos.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la cuna. Cuando lo ve, Yelena deja de llorar y compone para él una sonrisa desdentada. La coge entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cocina para prepararle el alimento.

Nunca antes había creído que viviría una situación así.

Se sienta en el sofá y se dispone a darle del biberón.

Con una familia completa.

Los ojos de Yelena se clavan en los suyos. Le sonríe.

Una vez fue una estatua de hielo completamente sola.

Fue un alma que daba vueltas mientras su recipiente se derretía.

Fue una mariposa solitaria que volaba errante que tenía todo y nada a la vez.

Pero estaba seguro de una cosa:

Ya no más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: finalmente, valga la redundancia, el final. Sé que faltaron momentos (como por ejemplo la llegada de Yelena), pero decidí darle el punto final acá, con el punto de vista de Viktor, a quien considero el personaje más solitario del animé. Ahora tiene una familia y es feliz.

Fue mi primer proyecto de _Yuri! on Ice_ , y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. GRACIAS, de verdad GRACIAS a los que me acompañaron.

No es el final. Estoy trabajando en otros proyectos para el fandom que, espero, les guste C:

Cof a alguien le tenía que dar un final feliz cof, porque a mi otra OTP la voy a hacer sufrir cof.

» AO8, amé tus palabras.

¡Gracias totales por tu review!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

11 de septiembre de 2017.


	12. Especial: Amor es amor

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Advertenciα: FLUFF. ARCOIRÍRIS. ABIERTAMENTE LGBT (y es de madrugada, casi amaneciendo. No me hago responsable de los dedazos a esta hora).

* * *

Kαtsudon

 _(Especiαl)_

Amor es αmor

El Trofeo de Francia le traía recuerdos agradables: fue su primera asignación en la liga sénior, en donde se llevó una medalla de plata justo detrás de Evgeni, un joven compatriota con un millón de años de experiencia. También fue la última asignación de Yūri antes de retirarse del hielo, llevándose esa temporada todos los laureles y reafirmándose como una leyenda del patinaje en su país.

Había pasado un año desde el retiro de Yūri y su boda en Hasetsu, y ambos llevaban una vida tranquila en San Petersburgo. El viejo Yakov también se había retirado del rodeo, cediéndole su lugar como entrenador, porque, según sus propias palabras, a pesar de que en el pasado había dudado de sus cualidades como mentor, Viktor había demostrado con creces que podía, y los júniors y séniors de la pista se hallaban encantados de que la leyenda viva de Rusia en persona se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Yūri, por su parte, había declinado la oportunidad de enseñar, pese a que numerosas veces aquel muchacho, Minami Kenjirō, le había pedido que se convirtiera en su entrenador. Sin embargo, Yūri consideraba que le faltaba un poco de práctica y, sobre todo, paciencia para dedicarse de lleno a la enseñanza. Minami dejó de insistir, aunque Yūri decidió hacerle un regalo a modo de disculpa: la coreografía de su programa libre para esa temporada. Minami no cabía en sí de felicidad, y cual niño con un dulce en la mano, aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos, jurando con solemnidad que se llevaría el oro con su coreografía.

Yūri sonrió tímidamente y le prometió que iría a verlo.

Y resultó que por azares del destino en esa temporada Yuri y Minami se enfrentarían en el Trofeo de Francia, la última asignación antes de Grand Prix Final que se celebraría en París dos semanas después.

Viktor no tenía alumnos asignados a Francia. Sus pupilas femeninas ya habían asegurado su clasificación a la final en las copas de China y Rostelecom, y Mikhajil, su pupilo masculino, se había lesionado en el tobillo derecho en el Trofeo NHK, por lo que tuvo que retirarse.

Fue de Yūri que nació la idea:

—Deberíamos ir a ver a Yurio y Minami. Será interesante —le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada del enorme bibliorato de contabilidad que estaba examinado—. Además, me muero por ver cómo Minami-kun perfeccionó la coreografía que le hice.

Viktor sopesó las posibilidades: Anna y Yulia estaban a dos semanas de competir en el Grand Prix Final, y no debía abandonarlas en el momento que más lo necesitaban. La idea de Yūri, sin embargo, sonaba tentadora.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —comentó Yūri—: te apetece, pero no quieres dejar a las chicas solas. Con el tiempo te volviste un entrenador modelo. —Sonrió—. Puedes llevarlas con nosotras, así seguirán con su rutina bajo tus ojos, y también podremos ver a los chicos.

Era una buena idea. Viktor no se lo pensó demasiado. Estar en París dos semanas antes de la competición tenía sus ventajas, la primera: las niñas podrían aclimatarse desde el vamos, y la segunda: no tendrían encima la presión y el cansancio de viajar cinco días antes de las competencias.

Y, como era de esperarse, a las jovencitas les encantó la idea.

—Viktor… —Yūri entró en la habitación, cortándole el hilo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Ya terminaste de ordenar tu maleta?

—Lo siento —contestó el aludido—. Me distraje, pero acabo rápido.

—Yulia llamó —informó Yūri—. Dice que irá directamente al aeropuerto y nos esperará allí.

—Anna me escribió hace un rato —explicó Viktor—. Ella quiere venir para acá e irnos todos juntos.

—Me parece bien —respondió Yūri—. Iré a vestirme.

—Creo que le gustas a Anna. La he pillado mirándote cuando vas a la pista.

—¡Viktor! —Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Yūri. Era fácil y sumamente divertido hacer sonrojar a joven, y desde hacía años que era su pasatiempo favorito. Viktor rio—. Creo que te ve como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Yūri sonrió, todavía con las mejillas arreboladas, y se metió al cuarto de baño. Viktor se apresuró a alistar su maleta para las dos semanas que se encontrarían en Francia.

Al poco tiempo, oyó el timbre sonar.

Anna llegó con nieve en el pelo y la nariz roja por el frío de la calle. Viktor la invitó a pasar y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Quieres té? —le ofreció.

—Muchas gracias, Viktor. —Anna sonrió—. Afuera está nevando. ¿Y Yūri?

—Se está cambiando, ya viene en un rato. El avión sale en cuatro horas. ¿Y tus maletas?

—Mis padres las enviaron directamente al aeropuerto.

No era extraño que sus alumnos frecuentaran su departamento. Con el tiempo se hizo una costumbre, y no era raro encontrar a un pupilo rondándolos después de entrenar o los fines de semana. Sin embargo, a muchos entrenadores no les hacía gracia por aquello de mantener el profesionalismo, pero a Viktor le parecía que era una forma de unir lazos con los chicos. Tampoco era raro que la pareja fuera invitada a por los padres de los muchachos a cenar o a celebrar un triunfo.

Al poco tiempo apareció Yūri en la sala, y los tres bebieron té antes de salir al aeropuerto.

Había dejado de nevar, cosa que Viktor agradecía, porque si la ventisca era lo suficientemente fuerte, podrían cancelar el vuelo y ellos no tenían tiempo que perder. Se encontraron con Yulia y se embarcaron sin problemas.

—Espero que hayan recordado llevar sus patines en el equipaje de mano, chicas. El traje puede perderse, los patines no —les recordó Viktor.

—*—

París los recibió con su típica estampa otoñal. Gente con abrigos y bufandas esperaban en el aeropuerto a sus seres queridos. Viktor se hallaba cansado. A diferencia de Yūri, quien se había quedado dormido en su hombro, no había podido conciliar el sueño y lo único que deseaba era arribar al hotel lo más pronto posible, darse un baño caliente y dormir abrazado a Yūri hasta que rompiera el alba.

Salieron los cuatro del aeropuerto y buscaron con la mirada el uber que ya debía estar esperándolos. Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a abordarlo, Viktor detuvo sus pasos en seco.

—¿Qué pasa, Viktor? —preguntó Yūri. Las chicas, que empujaban sus carritos con el equipaje, se detuvieron a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿No lo oyen? —preguntó a su vez el aludido

—¿Qué cosa?

Era un sonido ahogado, apenas audible. Viktor aguzó el oído dispuesto a encontrar la fuente del mismo.

—Es un llanto —afirmó.

Yūri se quedó observándolo con las cejas alzadas. Anna y Yulia lo imitaron. Viktor, repentinamente ajeno a sus acompañantes, dio unos pasos hacia un contenedor de basura y pudo divisar una canasta de mimbre. Al acercarse y ver lo que estaba en su interior, su sorpresa fue tal que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito.

—¡Yūri! —llamó—. ¡Yūri, ven rápido! No lo vas a creer.

Yūri se acercó y soltó una honda exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Qué hacía un bebé ahí?

Envuelta en mantas rosadas, la niña lloraba con toda las fuerzas que le daban sus pequeños pulmones. El frío de afuera le estaba pasando factura, ya que sus labios se hallaban ligeramente azulados, al igual que los deditos de sus manos, que agitaba con vivamente.

No lo pensó ni un segundo. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo era la manera correcta, Viktor tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

—Dame tu bufanda, Yūri. Está helada.

Anna y Yulia se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Al ver a la niña, Anna se llevó las manos enguantadas a la boca.

—Un bebé —dijo Yulia—. Pobrecito, con el frío que hace.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Anna.

—Llamar a la policía —contestó Yūri.

—Vayan al hotel —ordenó Viktor—. Esperen allí, que nosotros nos encargamos.

Era inverosímil hasta el punto de lo risible: ellos, quienes simplemente estaban de paso, eran los que encontraban a una bebé en medio de uno de los aeropuertos más seguros del mundo. La niña no dejaba de llorar, y Viktor la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho por instinto, transmitiéndole su calor.

—Vamos adentro —dijo—. Por favor, recoge la canasta.

Yūri obedeció, y cuando lo hizo reparó en el sobre que se hallaba entre las mantas.

Hacía solo un momento que Viktor se encontraba gloriosamente cerca de un baño caliente y una cama mullida, pero ahora estaba en la estación de policía, con una bebé en los brazos que no había querido soltar, un Yūri confundido, mensajes de Anna y Yulia que se acumulaban en su buzón, y declarando cómo habían encontrado a la niña en medio del frío de aquella París otoñal.

—Debemos llevar a la niña a un hospital de inmediato, mis señores —les explicó el jefe de policía—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en el exterior a merced del frío, ni cuándo comió la última vez. Una trabajadora social se encargará de ella, no se preocupen. Ustedes vayan a descansar, porque probablemente los tenga que llamar a declarar de nuevo por la mañana.

—¿Qué pasará con la niña? —preguntó Yūri.

—De momento el hospital. Mañana pediremos al aeropuerto todas las cintas de seguridad del lugar donde dijeron haberla encontrado y procederemos a encontrar a la madre.

—¿Por qué la madre? —cuestionó Viktor.

—Es el protocolo. Debemos dar con la familia biológica de la niña y devolvérsela.

Cuando una oficial femenina se acercó a él y le pidió a la bebé, Viktor sintió los brazos extrañamente vacíos cuando se la cedió.

—¿Será que podemos acompañarla al hospital? —preguntó. El jefe de policía asintió, ligeramente sorprendido.

—*—

Viktor Nikiforov nunca había pensado en ser padre. Jamás, jamás, se dijo una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, desde que tuvo a la niña torpemente entre sus brazos, sintió una ternura que creyó que jamás sentiría por otra criatura que no fuera Yūri.

Todos los días, guiado por un instinto que no sabía que tenía, después de la práctica con Anna y Yulia, se dirigía al hospital junto a Yūri para ver a la pequeña. Se había decidido dejarla internada: estaba al borde de la hipotermia y con el peso muy por debajo del que debía tener a su edad, dos meses de nacida según los doctores. Y, como le había dicho la trabajadora social, la niña no habría sobrevivido si ellos no la hubieran encontrado.

El Trofeo de Francia terminó con un puesto singular: un patinador español de veintiséis años, que había quedado sexto en la Copa de China, desplazó a los patinadores más jóvenes, entre ellos a Yuri y Minami, quienes debieron ocupar el segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente. El español, pese a su oro, no tenía posibilidades de avanzar hacia la final, por lo que con Yuri y Minami se completaba el cupo de seis lugares en la final.

—¿Qué le pasa al anciano? —inquirió Yuri al notar lo distraído que se encontraba Viktor durante su exhibición.

—No lo vas a creer, pero se encariñó con la pequeña que encontramos en el aeropuerto —contestó Yūri.

—¿Si? —dijo Yuri, incrédulo—. ¿Es el Viktor que yo conozco o se volvió un viejo senil?

—Aunque no lo creas, Yurio.

—Yuri —corrigió el joven ruso—. Si tanto la quiere deberían quedarse con ella. ¿Qué crees tú, Katsudon?

Las palabras de Yuri sembraron una pequeña duda en el corazón de Yūri. ¿Y si…?

—*—

El Grand Prix Final celebrado en París fue un éxito rotundo para los rusos. Yuri Plisestsky había conquistado el primer lugar por tercera vez en su carrera, seguido por un patinador chino y Minami Kenjirō en el tercer lugar. Yulia demostró dos programas soberbios y se quedó con el oro seguida de Anna con una poca diferencia de puntos. La prensa estaba eufórica en Rusia, proclamando a Viktor como un digno sucesor de Yakov Feltsman.

Sin embargo, Viktor, pese a estar feliz por el logro de sus dos pupilas, no se encontraba allí.

La causa era la niña. Se había encariñado tanto con ella en las dos semanas que llevaban el París, que ningún día había dejado de visitarla en el hospital. La trabajadora social se había percatado de ese detalle y le dijo:

—Si no encontramos a la madre, debería adoptarla. Usted y su esposo lo pueden hacer, pero les advierto que no será un proceso fácil.

¿Adoptar? ¿Él? ¿De verdad?

—No es necesario que me responda ahora —lo tranquilizó la mujer—. Vaya a casa y hable primero con su marido. No es una decisión fácil de tomar.

 _Es una locura_ , pensó. _Yūri y yo, ¿de verdad?_

Esa noche, después de yacer junto a su esposo, se lo planteó.

—¿Alguna vez quisiste tener hijos, Yūri?

El otro apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y lo miró fijamente.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos —contestó.

—Tampoco yo –admitió Viktor—. Durante muchos años me dediqué a coleccionar medallas de oro y no pensaba en nada más.

»De hecho, nunca pensé que lo merecía, de todos modos. Soy una persona sumamente egoísta. Pero ahora esa niña, Yūri. Tan sola en este vasto mundo. Tan triste.

»¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Sonrió—. Hace un año era imposible que pensara así.

—¿La quieres, Viktor? ¿De verdad la quieres? —Pasó una mano por el rostro de Viktor, enternecido.

—La quiero, sí. Pero sé que las posibilidades son mínimas.

—Y los prejuicios muchos —completó Yūri—. Somos extranjeros, ni siquiera vivimos aquí, y para más señas somos una pareja de hombres.

Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Yūri?

—Hablé con mi madre y mi hermana. Ellas están encantadas con la idea de una niña correteando por los pasillos de Yutopía. Creo que hasta a Yurio le gusta la idea. —Sonrió como segundos atrás lo hiciera Viktor—. Si la quieres, luchemos por ella, Viktor. Que ella sea un propósito, un sentido, una razón si quieres. Hagámoslo juntos.

—*—

Y aunque parecía imposible, apareció la madre.

Era una mujer joven, casi una niña. Anna y Yulia eran mayores que ella.

—Le dejé una carta explicándoles el porqué de mi decisión.

En efecto, Viktor y Yūri la habían leído antes de entregarla a la policía. Era una frase corta, hiriente si se quería.

—No opté por el aborto porque ya estaba muy avanzada cuando caí en la cuenta —explicó—. Al final la quise, señor Katsuki. Y precisamente porque la quiero mucho es que no deseo estar a su lado. No tengo familia, amigos o una razón de vida. Cualquier persona podría darle lo que yo carezco.

Viktor no se encontraba en Francia en aquel momento. Las nacionales de Rusia se acercaban, y tanto Yulia como Anna se preparaban para ellas con las energías renovadas después de sus triunfos en el Grand Prix Final. Mikhajil también se había recuperado de su lesión y estaba listo para competir. Y no solo eran las nacionales: el Campeonato Europeo y el Mundial los esperaban. Antes de marcharse Viktor le había dejado un poder firmado para que Yūri se encargara de todos los trámites respecto a la niña. La entrevista con la madre resultó corta. Ella no quería a la niña y no había vuelta de hoja.

Esa noche se conectó a Skype para hablar con Viktor.

—Entonces dime, Vitya —le dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a la pequeña?

Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa desde el otro lado de la pantalla:

—Yelena. Será Yelena.

—*—

Y, en efecto, no fue fácil.

Yūri se encontró de lleno con miles de prejuicios respecto a ellos. Algunos dudaban abiertamente que dos hombres fueran capaces de cuidar y educar correctamente a una bebé. No podía culparlos, no solo eran hombres, sino extranjeros. ¿Qué garantías tenía la justicia francesa de que la pequeña recibiría el trato de princesa que se merecía? Además eran personas ocupadas. ¿Renunciarían acaso a sus vidas profesionales en pos de la pequeña o contratarían a una niñera para que desempeñara su papel habiendo cientos de franceses que matarían por una oportunidad así? ¿Tan egoístas podrían ser?

Los meses pasaron irremediablemente. Viktor iba y venía constantemente desde Rusia para asistirlos, e incluso la profesora Minako había viajado hasta Francia para acompañarlo. Hasta Yuri, muy a su ruda manera, le enviaba ánimos todos los días.

A veces sentía desfallecer, y temía que la sombra oscura de sus días negros regresara de nuevo a atormentarlo, pero se armó de valor y espantó al fantasma de sus pesadillas. No estaba solo y no volvería a caer.

Junto a él habían otras dos parejas, ciudadanos franceses, que deseaban adoptar a la niña. Ambos luchaban para que el pesimismo no les ganara.

Con el Campeonato Mundial de Equipos se dio por finalizada la temporada de patinaje, y Viktor se instaló con él en París para seguir de cerca el proceso de adopción. La asistente social que había asistido a la niña los primeros días era su principal aliada, abogando por ellos frente a la jueza.

—Serán buenos padres —decía—. He visto el desempeño del señor Nikiforov y del señor Katsuki desde que encontraron a la niña hasta ahora. No ha pasado un día en el que, al menos uno de ellos, la visite en el hogar donde está instalada, y ella ya les reconoce.

—No tendrá a quién decirle mamá —argumentó la jueza.

—Con todo respeto, su señoría, es un concepto arcaico. La familia tradicional no es el único modelo existente en la actualidad. "Mamá" y "papá" son construcciones sociales. Hoy en día los roles los pueden suplir perfectamente una familia homoparental. Si ellos están dispuestos a darle amor, moral y buena educación están más que cualificados. Le recuerdo que hay familias homoparentales bien constituidas en nuestro país. Tanto el señor Nikiforov, como el señor Katsuki tienen un historial limpio. Los dos son campeones reconocidos en el mundo del patinaje y forman una pareja sólida. Ambos tienen familias en sus países y el total apoyo de sus amigos. La niña crecerá en un entorno saludable y nada le va a faltar tanto a nivel físico como emocional.

»Le ruego no se deje llevar por prejuicios, su señoría. Piense en lo que está bien para la pequeña y no dude entre lo que quiere y lo que debe ser. Amor es amor.

—*—

Una razón, un motivo.

Un propósito.

Una causa por la cual luchar.

Se hizo el milagro. Un milagro con la forma de la sentencia de una jueza y una niña en sus brazos.

—Quiero que Chris sea al padrino de Yelena —dijo Viktor, eufórico después de besar a Yūri al enterarse de la resolución.

Yūri correspondió el beso con igual efusividad, al filo de derramar una lágrima. Ni conquistar las cinco medallas de oro se le comparaban a la dicha que sentía en ese momento.

—Estoy seguro de que a Phichit no le va a gustar la idea.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: tuve un cierre de semestre horrible y estoy un poco deprimida. Como plus, mi precioso Javi tiene casi nulas posibilidades de avanzar al Grand Prix Final. Todo mal luego :c

Dije entonces: "voy a hacer algo fluff para espantar a la mala onda". Y acá estamos, a las cinco y media de la mañana, sin dormir y con ojeras, escribiendo cómo adoptaron a Yelena. Ella es un personaje que creamos con mi amiga Lu cuando se terminó YOI y esto iba por el tercer capítulo. Aunque yo soy pro childfree, pienso que EN SERIO, Viktor y Yūri podrían ser buenos papás.

En fin. ¿Reviews?

10 de noviembre del 2017, viernes.


End file.
